Korra and the Kamen Rider
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: Sequel/ spinoff to Gammatron's The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider all credit goes to him. Korra's destany as the Avatar has begun but she is joined by someone from another world to help her in her quest, the Kamen Rider.
1. Chapter 1

**Earth...Fire...Air...Water. When I was a boy, my father-Avatar Aang-told me the story of how he and his friends heroically ended the Hundred Year War. Avatar Aang, Fire Lord Zuko, Kamen Rider Soul, and SentaiSoul transformed the Fire Nation colonies into the United Republic of Nations. A society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capitol of this great land Republic City. Avatar Aang accomplished many remarkable things in his life. But sadly, his time in this world came to an end. SentaiSoul and Kamen Rider Soul would still live on, yet hidden away. And like the cycle of the seasons the cycle of the Avatar and his defenders began anew.**

* * *

**Book 1: Air**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Republic City Avatar and Kamen Rider Sentinel.**

* * *

In the Southern Water Tribe, the snow storm came down hard on three old men making their from the main to a secluded house. The darkness didn't help much either. One of the men was mentally cursing SentaiSoul. He just had to suggest that some Northern Water Tribe members move down to the South Pole. 'It would benefit the tribes so that the Southern Water Tribe wouldn't die out' he said to the members who had agreed. Ugh. When he found the next SentaiSoul, he or she would get such a wallop from him! Soon, they found the hut they were searching for or, rather, the igloo they were looking for that had been made from a blend of earth and ice. They approached the small building-four rooms if you didn't include two bedrooms and a single bathroom one member of the trio assumed-with a man standing outside. His hair went a little bit past his shoulder, done up in dreadlocks and had a fatherly face that fit well with the strong appearance he had.

"The White Lotus has honored my family," the man gave a slight bow, "Thank you."

He proceeded to turn and push the door open, showing the men a typical Water Tribe home full of furs and tapestries. There were a few minor conveniences from the more advanced cities that had progressed farther ahead of any other city due to them being the preferred homes of previous Kamen Rider Souls and SentaiSouls, such as the wall where shoes had to be traded in for slippers and the raised step to go into the house and the light hanging from the ceiling (thankfully not made with lead as the use of it on everyday things had been banned at the persuasion of the last Soul AKA he turned into Core and threatened to destroy the building that belonged to the people that wanted to put lead into paint...with them still in the building). The woman inside stopped sweeping to look through the open door. She was a truly a beautiful woman and one of the men felt jealous of her husband for it. Though, he did note she had barely-visible bags under her eyes and slightly messy hair.

"Welcome," she greeted with a slight bow while brushing her hair out of the way.

Just then a rounded shield (or was it a plate?) fell off the wall behind her. The men entered while they removed their hoods and the water tribe man closed the door to the hut. After trading their boots for the slippers, they entered the raised art of the home.

"We have investigated claim both here and in the Northern tribe. All have turned out to be false," a short large man informed as the water tribe man walked round to his wife and draped an arm around her while she gave him a curious look.

They smiled at each other as the woman rested her head on her husband while looking back at the men, the woman replying with, "Then you should be happy to know that your search has come to an end."

"What makes you so sure your daughter is the one?" the man asked inquisitively.

"Korra," the woman called as she looked to a door on the right side of her, "Please come in here."

Almost a moment late,r a piece of wall flew passed the White Lotus members making them look in the direction it came from. hopping out of the hole was a young Water Tribe girl. She had a bit of a pudgy belly, but that was to be expected given her young age.

"I'm the Avatar!" She declared, "You gota deal with it!"

The oldest of the three mentally sobbed at that statement. Now he owed Soul seventy yuans...that is, if he ever showed up to collect. She jumped forward and landed on all fours before throwing a punch, releasing fire. Jumping again, she brought her leg around with fire coming from it. The short, large Lotus member backed a bit with the other two as she come close to them. When she landed, a slab of earth came up, making them back away even further before throwing another fire fist that caught the man's trousers on fire. He battered it out with a bit of water bending. The three then looked at the young girl as she Waterbended from a little puddle beside her before Earthbending a small little piece of ground on the opposite side of the puddle before she turned to them and did a little Firebending.

* * *

The flames dispelled as Korra in red armor over her traditional blue Water Tribe clothing blocked the oncoming fire attack and quickly kicked two fire blasts towards a man wearing the same armor. The man raised his arms in protection, but he was still sent flying and crashes to the ground. The girl had come a long way from her short, pudgy belly days. Her dark skin was rich like a light chocolate with her mother's figure yet some decent muscles were still shown while her hair had been pulled back into a ponytail with two bangs on the sides of her face.

As Korra landed, two men, wearing the same armor as well, simultaneously shot fire streams at her. Five people are observing the fight nearby, watching Korra as she was engulfed in a ball of flames and removed from view, but she dissipated the fire by moving her hands in a circular motion. As she took on a fighting stance again, one of the men charged her, shooting three fire blasts at the Avatar, but she dodged the first one, dissipated the second with a grunt, dodged the third, and rushed forward.

When the man jumped up and sent two fire arcs in her direction, Korra tumbled underneath the flames, and extended her leg, throwing him off balance. He flipped over several times and crashed to the ground, but manages to stand up right away. Korra, now in between the two men, caught the fire stream of the man in front of her head on, while she also kicked back the guy that was charging her from behind, knocking him down. Retaliating with fire blasts of her own, she managed to knock down the Firebender. Quickly turning back and forth to defend herself against incoming fire blasts from both men, she powered up her own attack and fired it at the man in front of her, sending him flying all the way up a nearby triangular roof of a small building near the training grounds, where he slid down unconscious, leaving a trail of smoke. The five spectators consisted of an elderly Water Tribe woman and four members of the Order of the White Lotus, one dressed in red.

"She's strong," the old water tribe woman noted

"She lack restraint," the lead Lotus member argued, his hair having gone white with age (or stress with having to teach Korra).

The remaining Firebender charged Korra while showering her with a fire stream. She ran towards the individual, smiling confidently. Korra ran straight into the fire blast, parted it, and pushed the man's arms apart, effectively stopping his bending. She used him as a step-up to propel herself into the air. From her elevated position, she kicked a fire arc in the bender's direction, and proceeded to shower him with a powerful fire stream as she descended. The man tried to block, but was thrown backward, where he sagged down and slowly fell on his back with a light groan in defeat, smoking lightly.

"Woohoo!" Korra whooped in triumph with her arms in the air before she noticed the White Lotus members did not look too impressed, "Ha, Hey! Why all the doom and gloom, people?" She asked as she started running up to the watching building while removing her helmet, "We should be celebrating!" she raised three fingers in confidence, "Three elements down; one to go."

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra. We haven't decided if you passed your Firebending test yet," replied the man in red.

"Ever since you were a little girl you've excelled at the _physical_ side of bending, but completely _ignored_ the _spiritual_ side." the lead Lotus member added as Korra just gave him a deadpan look, "The Avatar must master both."

"I haven't ignored it, it just doesn't come as easy to me." Korra replied as she slightly bowed, "But that's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mr. Spiritual."

"Do you believe she's ready, Master **Katara**?" the leader asked, looking at the old woman.

"Yes. If anyone can teach her what to learn, it's **Tenzin**," Katara replied with a small smile, "Either him or **Tendou Souji**."

"Master Katara, you promised to not bring that man's name up!" the tallest of the blue-wearing Whtie Lotus members groaned, "Besides, you know Mr. Souji passed on before Korra was born!"

"Oh? Seems I forgot again, hm?" Katara asked with a sly smile.

_'Women like her are the reason there's the saying 'Women are Vixens.' _"Very well, Korra. It's time for you to begin your Airbending training." the leader caved.

"Yes!" she yelled as she jumped and spun in the air in glee, "Finally!" She looked at the others, who did not share her enthusiasm, and blushed a little, "I mean..." she coughed into her hand just once before bowing, her hand over her fist, "Thank you all for believing in me."

She began walking away with a quick look back she giggled and ran off in excitement. Once she was out of hearing range, Katara turned to them.

"Should I send the letter to Saito or do you want to do it?" she asked the leader of the four.

"You do it. Last time I sent him anything, he actually came here in the middle of the night, tied me up, and hung me over a vat while Imperer's Gigazelle were doing tribal dances around it."

"Only because you said something he didn't like," Katara pointed out with an amused smile, _'And I still have the tape he recorded for me. I love video cameras.'_

* * *

Korra ran down a few stairs to a pen and opened a gate to it.

"**Naga**, you should have seen it." She said as a full grown polar bear dog pricked its ears and looked to her before getting up and walking to her, "I kicked some Firebender butt and I passed." she ran up and hugged Naga's head before adding in excitement, "Tenzin will be here in a few days."

Korra scratched the beast's head, earning a happy wagging tail. She began to laugh when Naga started licking her.

* * *

While sitting on the large polar bear dog, she made her way to the gates for a much needed run. The gate guard looked down to her.

"Just taking Naga out for a stroll." Korra said, earning a disapproving look from the guard.

"..."

"Don't worry we're not going far," she added in a deadpan tone.

Complying, the guard walks back. The sun, now peering through the growing crack formed by the opening gates, moved over a broadly smiling Korra. Korra began leading Naga out the gates, two White Lotus members eyeing Korra from atop a nearby mountain as she rode Naga over the large, snow-covered plains in the background.

"Naga, go." Korra said, making the large animal go faster and faster, "That a girl. Go! Go! Go!"

Naga ran faster and faster, making the wind hit Korra and making the Avatar feel alive once again.

* * *

The sun made the snow turn orange as it began to set in the distance as a flying bison came into view. Korra and Katara watched as the bison came in hearing a child being annoying. The only reason they knew that was because the voice was so loud.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? That looks like her," the voice spoke quickly as the bison flew overhead, making Korra turn and run towards were it was landing, Katara following with her cane in hand, "I know this place it is very familiar. Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooooh, please tell me..."

"Yes, **Ikki**," a man's voice sighed in a relieved and annoyed tone as the bison landed, "As I've been telling you for the last _fifteen minutes_, we are _finally_ here."

As he said those last words, two girls flew off the bison and down its tail. Both were rather young, neither of them over twelve. The older of the two had her brown hair combed neatly with a small hair ornament in her hair. The other had black hair and a series of pigtails in it. On top of the bison's head was a man with a long, black beard. Biting his bald head was a little bald boy, both wearing a set of Air Nomad robes with the man having a red cape. The man got off as Katara came up to them.

"Hello mother." the man greeted, walking up to her as the young boy began pulling on his ears while he tried to keep a calm expression with one hand raised up to his chest, "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. ...Please help me."

Katara chuckled as her son bent down, allowing her to get the young boy off her son.

"Unhand me, strange woman!" the boy yelled while waving his arms about.

"That's your grandmother, **Meelo,"** the man informed with a deadpan.

Meelo nimbly pushed off on Katara's hand, who looked surprised, and somersaulted above her head, landing on the ground behind her. He quickly dashed out from behind her, while Katara's expression changed from utter surprise to a loving smile.

"It's so good to see all of you," Katara informed.

"Gran Gran," a voice spoke, making Katara look down at a small girl with her hair in a bun and the traditional Air Bending robes, "I've been reading all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom."

"Well, Jinora, it's an incredible tale..." Katara began but was interrupted by another young girl.

"Gran Gran! You look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the south pole? Can we make a camp fire and all huddle around it and tell scary stories and make snow men?" the girl asked quickly while bouncing around, "And can you make the snow men move with water bending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fun? Huh? Wouldn't it?"

Jinora lowered her head in shame. Honestly, her younger sister Ikki was more hyperactive than that roadrunner Ikki and Meelo liked to watch on the TV on Saturday mornings. On the bison, a heavily pregnant woman slowly slid off by using the bison's beaver-like furry tail, catching the man's attention who walked over to her.

**"Pema,** let me help you," the man offered, taking her hand, "Careful now."

Pema softly touched the ground, "Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless; I'm just pregnant," she layfully scolded, touching her large belly.

Katara walked up to the two and hugged Pema. "The baby's strong," Katara informed, breaking the hug and placing her hand on Pema's belly, "I see another Airbender in your future."

This made Pema give a worried face.

"All I want is one child like me; a nice non-bender who doesn't throw throw wind in my face every five seconds," Pema said as the man stroked the end of his beard, "Or one like Jinora."

Katara had to agree. All families, while loving all their children, would sometimes have a favorite child. For her, that was her only daughter **Kya **while Tenzin was Aang's favorite. Outside of his family, her late brother Sokka considered her youngest son **Bumi** as his favorite nephew. It seems that while Tenzin didn't have a favorite, Pema's favorite was currently her oldest daughter.

"Mommy, look," Meelo called, making Pema look in the direction of her son who covered himself in snow, "I'm a _Snow_bender!"

He then blasted the snow off of him, some of which landing on Pema. She gave an annoyed look at Meelo that he didn't see. She shook the snow off before turning to Katara.

"Were **Tenzin** and his siblings this crazy when they where kids?" Pema asked while pointing at her husband.

"Kiya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin was always rather serious." Katara admitted with a smile.

"Mother, please," Tenzin blushed in embarrassment before noticing a young teen behind his mother, making him smile a little, "Korra?" Korra smiled and walked up to him, "Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar."

"Master Tenzin, I'm so glad your here I can't wait to get started." She said eagerly.

"Yes well..." Tenzin said.

"You're going to have to tell her sooner or later." Pema said.

"Wait. Tell me what?" Korra asked in confusion.

"You're not staying are you?" Katara said.

"I'm afraid. Not we're only visiting for the night then I have to return to Republic city." he admitted in a sorry tone.

"But no... you're supposed to move here, you're supposed to teach me." Korra said in a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry Korra." Tenzin said placing his hands on her shoulders. "Your Airbending training is going to have to wait."

* * *

Korra, Tenzin, and a few members of the White Lotus sat around a table, the sun setting over the Southern Water Tribe's home.

"So how long until you can teach me airbending?" Korra asked. "A week? A month?"

"It could be much longer." Tenzin said.

"I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?"

"I have a responsibility to Republic city. I'm one of it's leaders and the situation is _very_ unstable right know," Tenzin informed.

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I'd be happy to find another Airbending master but your the only one...well..." she put a thinking expression on her face that replaced her disappointed look, "...There _is_ Maya Ryder."

"T...The **Quiet Hurricane**?" one of the White Lotus members paled.

"I'm sorry, Korra, but Aunt Maya sent me a letter saying that _I_ needed to train you and that if anyone tried otherwise, she'd send them flying with a tornado...and then apologize profusely afterwards," Tenzin informed, earning rapid nods of agreement from the White Lotus members as they all recalled how kind the woman was, "I wish there where another way."

That gave Korra an idea. "Wait there is. If you can't stay then I'll go back to Republic City with you!" she grinned excitedly. "It's perfect."

"Absolutely not!" the lead lotus argued, slamming his hand on the table, "The city is far too dangerous! Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping safe while you've mastered the four elements. Even if we found the Kamen Rider, I wouldn't allow it." _'That and he threatened to sic Venoseker on me if I didn't try to keep her here if she suggested this. Ugh! Why does he have to be so...so...?!'_

"I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind." Korra shot back.

"I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city." Tenzin said.

"Whatever." Korra snorted as she got up and headed for the door. "Bet the Kamen Rider doesn't have to deal with this." she muttered exiting the building.

* * *

Early in the morning, Tenzin and his family got on their sky bison and waved to Katara who waved back. Tenzin was the only one who didn't wave.

"Good bye, Gran Gran!" Ikki called.

"**Oogi**, yip yip." Tenzin said and Oogi took off.

Katara watched as they flew off. Korra sat on Naga on the edge of the cliff as Tenzin flew away. Naga whimpered as the bison flew away. Korra had her head in her arms and as she looked out, she knew of something that she had to do.

* * *

Back at the compound at night, Korra entered Naga's pen with haste and took the saddle off it's hook. She then walked over to Naga and placed it over the polar bear dog's back and began straping it on when a voice met her ears.

"Nice night for an escape isn't it?" Korra stopped what she was doing and turned to face Katara.

"I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar." Korra explained, not trying to hide her motives.

"I know you do." Katara said surprising Korra who smiled. "Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone." _'Some that will not stay gone, no matter how much they would wish for it to be.'_ "It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. And I think you are going to be a great Avatar."

"Thank you." Korra said leaning in for a hug.

"Goodbye, Korra. Just remember that the Kamen Rider and SentaiSoul will show themselves when they're ready, and will be your most loyal companions, even if the Kamen Rider and the partners SentaiSoul and the Kamen Rider have will annoy you from time to time," Katara informed, recalling the comedic situations she had witnessed in her youth.

They broke the hug and Korra needed a question asked, "Will it be Saito?"

Katara shrugged, "I don't know. While he may be immortal, he said that he was going to do something. All I know is that he said that the Kamen Rider for you may be a person from another world, like he was for my husband. So try to look for someone 'other worldly' or at least out of place."

Korra nodded. And with that, the Avatar left. Katara waited until she was sure the girl was gone before flicking her left wrist. A scream/squawk followed as a figure fell through the new hole in the ice roof.

"Glad to see you again, your highness. You brought a message?"

**"The spell worked, but he still lives."**

"He _is_ immortal, you know."

* * *

Away from the compound, Korra and Naga emerged from a hole they made to escape. After Naga shook the snow off, Korra climbed onto the the saddle and took off to Korra's home.

* * *

Outside a Water Tribe hut, Korra stood outside with her mother and father. She was giving them a farewell hug.

"Mom, dad," she sniffled a little as they broke the hug. "I'll miss you." she said with her head down.

"We love you so much," her mother comforted before Korra ran off to Naga and climbed on her animal.

Giving one last look, she turned the other way and Naga went into a full run. Once she was a speck in their sights, a figure walked out of the hut.

"Your girl will do wonders for that city," the figure stated.

"I can only hope you're right about this," the mother noted.

"Hey, I was the guy who told you to try having her Earthbend since I knew she was the new Avatar."

"And you still haven't paid us back for the collapsed wall," the father smirked.

* * *

In the cargo bay of the ship she was in, Korra and Naga hid behind a few crates to keep out of sight. The two soon fell asleep as the ship made its way to Republic City. After a few days, early in the morning, Korra was woken up by the sound of moving metal. Fully waking up, she wiped her eyes to get the sleep out as she turned to Naga.

"Naga, we're here." she said waking up the Polar bear dog.

The ramp to the cargo bay opened making Korra shielding her eyes from the bright blast of light that came from it. She then ran over to Naga. As the unloading began Korra ran out of the ship's cargo bay making people stare at her Naga knocked over two workers before turning.

"Thanks for the ride." She said with a smile.

Naga ran onto a street and turned left moving onto the edge of the port so that the pair of them could look out onto the grand city.

"Wow." Korra said in awe of the city. "Look at this place. I've never seen so many Sato mobiles."

Naga then moved to a railing looking at a jade statue on an island. Korra turned to see Avatar Aang's statue and felt overwhelmed by it. Looking to the side she then saw what she was looking for.

"Air temple island, that's where Tenzin lives. Yo..." Korra was going to say, but saw a collection of bubbles in the water.

"Wha..." but she didn't finish the sentence as a young man around her age came up from under the water waving his arm.

Korra didn't waste any time and jumped from Naga's back into the water. She swam the the flailing young teen and grabbed him. He got a hold of her as well, Korra then spun the water around her lifting the both of them up and moved across to the port. They landed on the concrete but while Korra landed on her feet the teen collapsed onto the ground coughing up sea water.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah thanks." the teen said.

Now that he was out of the water, Korra got a good look at him. He wore a black jacket with a hood on that had the letters KR in yellow on them. He also wore strange maternal trousers and leather boots, his hair however seemed to be a light brownish colour and he held on tightly to a shoulder bag. He slowly got up and his eyes widened at the new landscape he saw.

"R...R...Republic city?!" he then practically yelled. "How the hell?"

He then turned to face the girl who saved his life.

"K..K..Korra?"

She knew he was obviously dumbstruck, but knew that he wasn't from around here. His clothing alone told her that. Something told her that he was the Kamen Rider, but she didn't have her hopes up yet.

"Need a hand?" she asked.

The boy took it and stood. "Well you know my name what's yours?" She asked.

"Takeshi." he said. 'Oh yeah mate give yourself a fake name that'll impress her. And why that TV show?' he mentally said to himself.

Takeshi rubbed his forehead in stress.

"Care to travel with me?" she asked.

The teen didn't listen as he looked around. 'Republic city... Korra... Naga... I was at a convention in Florida now here, likely the first episode of Korra here, how is this even possible?' he thought.

"Hey you listening?"

Takeshi looked to her to see her scowl. "Sorry yeah I'll join you."

Takeshi the climbed onto Naga and wrapped his arm's around Korra blushing as he did.

"Ok Naga ready for a swim?" Korra asked but Naga picked up an interesting smell leading them away from the edge.

"Ok food first then air temple." Korra said as the polar bear dog ran towards the smell.

This lead for the large animal to go straight in the road.

"Ok Naga look out!" Korra yelled as Naga stopped in front of a Sato mobile.

As the car crashed Naga ran down another street this time on filled with people. They yelled at her as she apologised as Naga made her way to the smell. Takeshi just smiled at this. But during the ride something in his bag gave him a sharp prick. Knowing that Korra would stop soon he planned to look in the bag. Soon Naga stopped and started to sniff around close to an orange hut. As she did Takeshi hopped off as Naga's head entered the hut startling the woman inside.

Korra looked, "Naga wait."

With that Korra climbed off her steed and moved round to the side of the hit as she did she spied Takeshi rummaging in his bag for something. As she made it to the side and looked at the delicious food.

"I'll take one of everything please." Korra said picking up one of the meat sticks.

"That will be 20 yuwans." the woman said.

Takeshi looked over to Korra with a concerned look. 'Maybe I should tell her I got some food and you need money to buy stuff and northing's free even if your the Avatar.' He thought. 'Nah learn from your mistakes is the best lesson.' at that moment his hand took a hold of something. Bringing it out his eyes widened, in his hand was a mobile phone like device mostly black with a ying yang emblem on it. He slid the top off to see a slot where card go looking in his bag he took out a plastic container with cards in, taking one out he noticed the image of the card was Kamen Rider Double or W.

"No way." he whispered.

"Err I don't have any money." Korra sweated.

The woman grabbed the meat stick from Korra. "Then what good are you to me?"

Korra didn't say anything and walked over to Naga. "Don't worry girl the city's huge, I bet we can find a place to rustle something for us to eat." Korra said in an apologetic tone.

"Hey." Takeshi said walking up to them. "Got this may not be filling but edible." he said handing Korra a wrapped up bar. "I wouldn't feed it to Naga it would make her ill. I think...What with her being half-dog and all that."

Korra nodded and opened up the treat to see a brownish substance. She took a bite out of it, the taste was superb and she devoured it.

* * *

The three found themselves in the park with Naga fishing. She had caught three fish earlier witch Korra impaled before using fire bending to heat them up. Takeshi on the other hand just sat with a drawing pad out trying to draw the city with great difficulty. As soon as Korra's fish was done she took a bite on it when a rustling made her look to the side only to see a greay haired man looking at her. She gasped in surprise.

"Err say think I can get one of those tasty smiling fishies?" he said waving his arms a bit.

"Oh err yeah sure." Korra said.

The man stepped over the hedge snatched up on the the fish smile at her crouched down and began eating. Take rickled his noise at the man's smell but felt sorry for him.

"So... er...do...you...live in that bush?" She asked.

"That's where poor people tent to live in some cases Korra," Takeshi said.

"Yes presently that is what I do call home." the man said in a cheery voice. "Took me a while to procure a bush that beautyus. This park is quite popular with all the bagabons."

Korra gave him a depressed look. "So there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in the city was living it up." she admitted.

Takeshi couldn't help but chuckle at that along with the man. "Er, you gotta lot to learn newcomer. Welcome to Republic city." he said making Korra raise her brow at him.

Just then a whissle blew making the three of them turn to see a policemen on a nearby bridge.

"Hey stop." he yelled. "You can't fish here."

He came running baton raised.

"You best skedaddle." the homeless man said before diving in his bush.

Korra and Takeshi got up as Korra whistled for Naga. Both of them did a run climb onto Naga's back. As the policeman whistled at them to stop but they took off leaving him in the dust. Slowing down to a walk in the centre of the park Takeshi climbed off Naga while Korra stayed on. Takeshi placed his drawing pad back in his bag earlier to make it easier to ride the polar bear dog. Soon they came across a voice over a megaphone.

"Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists!" the man said.

"'Sigh' there's nothing more tiresome than an extremist." Takeshi muttered earning himself a questioning look from Korra.

She then saw a man stood on a table in front of a poster, yelling through a megaphone at a small crowd.

"For too long, the bending ability of this city forces non benders to live as lower class citizens. Join Amon and together we will tear down the bending establishment!"

"What are you talking about?" Korra quizzed

"Korra, I wouldn't. People like this cannot be reasoned with." Takeshi advised.

"I have to at least try." Korra shot back before shouting aloud, "Bending is the coolest thing in the world!"

"Oh yeah? Let me guess you a bender." he said with much venom.

"Yeah I am."

"Then I bet you just love to knock me off this platform with some water bending huh." he smiled daring her to.

"Mate if she doesn't then I will and I'm not a bender." Takeshi shot at him.

"I'm seriously thinking about it." Korra said as her crossed her arms.

"This is what's wrong with the city benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us." he looked at Korra with the crowd following and yelling 'yeah' at her making Takeshi sigh.

"What? I'm not oppressing anyone you're... you're oppressing yourself."

"Great comeback Korra." Takeshi said to her sarcastically. "Let's go. These guys aren't worth the time."

While the crowd still agreed with the Equalist person, the three walked off and headed back to the city.

* * *

Korra, Naga and Takeshi found their way onto a market street. Korra got off Naga earlier to let the polar bear dog rest. The three walked down the street before coming to an old couple on the side.

"Excuse me I think we're lost." Korra said to them. "How do we get to Air temple island from here?"

"Just head down this street." the woman said as the sound of a Sato mobile met their ears.

On seeing it the old woman became frightened. "You two should get moving it isn't safe." she said before heading inside.

The mobile soon stopped and three men got out and approached a man in green who was cleaning a phonograph.

"Mr Chung." the man in bluish white said. "Please tell me that you have my money. Or else I can't guarantee I'll protect your fine establishment." as he sad those last words the on in black and red cungered up fire.

"I'm sorry business has been slow please take one of my phonograph's." Chung said sanding and holding up the phonograph he was just cleaning.

"Korra..." Takeshi whispered.

"Yeah don't stop me." she said.

"Far from it, I'll help."

The fire bender brought his leg up and brought it down on the man's phonograph the fames sent the man backwards.

"My friend here is not a music lover. Give me the money or else..." that made both Korra and Takeshi step in.

"Or else what hoodlum?" Korra said.

The three gang members turned to see Korra and Takeshi who was just removing his hoodie. The gang members stood there for a few seconds before looking at each other and laughing.

"Since your obviously fresh off the boat let me explain a couple of things. You're in Triple threat triad territory and we're about to put you two in the hospital." as he spoke the couple who Korra asked directions from looked at each other with wide mouths.

"Your the only ones who are going to need a hospital and for your sake, I hope there one nearby." Korra said getting ready for the fight.

"Who do you two think you are?" the leader asked.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Korra asked with a cocky smile.

The gang leader's eye twitched before he threw a stream of water at both of them. Takeshi blocked it, but his arm became covered in ice while Korra deflected the steam back at the leader, encasing his head in ice. The man stumbled forward, allowing Korra to punch him straight into the head of the car.

"You take fire, I'll take earth," Takeshi spoke as a gang member in light green clothing came up.

Korra just nodded and both of them ducked from a round house. Korra jumped to one side while Takeshi moved straight into an uppercut onto the earth bender's chin, shattering the ice on his arm and sending the bender back a few steps. The firebender threw a fire blast at Korra, but she blocked with an earth block from the ground.

"What just happened?" the old woman asked, looking at what Korra just did.

"Did she just earthbend?" her son pondered in surrise.

Takeshi dropped to the ground as a punch came in his direction and swiped the bender off his feet. The bender quickly got back up only to meet a punch to the face and a broken noise. The firebender then jumped up and threw a fire blast at Korra, which she extinguished with ease and grabbed the bender's hands to stop him, making him squeal.

"Can she fire bend too?" the son gawked.

"Could she be...?" the old woman pondered.

Korra then spun the man around few times before releasing him into a shop window. The man went through the window, breaking two clocks on his way down.

"Got an idea on who I am now, chumps?" She asked.

"Korra, the car!" Takeshi yelled as the sound of the Satomobile met her ears.

The car drove up next to her and slowed a bit for the firebender. The earthbender called to him to get in the car. Because he just got beaten up, the fire bender was slow and the earthbender lifted the ground from under the firebender to get him on the car. Korra began running toward them.

"You're not getting away!" she said before jumping and using some earthbending to get then car.

The car flew in the air before crashing into a building. Korra, Takeshi, and Naga ran up to the crashed car to see the damage. Korra stood proudly at her work while Takeshi slid his hoodie back on, mentally groaning at what was going to hapen. The gang member then fell out of the car with a moan from each of them. Just then, sirens sounded and Naga looked up. Korra and Takeshi did the same to see a black and gold blimp hovering over them.

_"Police! Freeze where you are!"_ someone shouted over a megaphone.

Three police officers in black armor jumped out with two metal wires coming out of their gauntlets. The wires hit the buildings on either side of them and came down fast.

"Cool. **Metalbenders**," Korra awed, impressed.

Another metalbender came down with a silver flower on his left chest. As soon as he landed, the wires in his gauntlets retracted.

"I caught the bad guys for you, officers," Korra informed as the earthbender and firebender came out.

"Arrest..." the officer didn't have time to finish his sentience as all of them where thrown back by a powerful shot of water.

All of them turned to see the waterbender standing up slowly. Korra, Takeshi, and the metalbenders all took up a fighting stance. Slowly, the waterbender began to reach into his jacket.

"Like hell I'm going to prison!" he growled, showing a tattoo on his neck that looked oddly familiar to Takeshi along with a USB device that was marine-blue with a rib design to it, a 'T' in the form of a wave in the middle of it.

**=TSUNAMI=**

"A **GaiaMemory**?!" Takeshi yelled in disbelief, his eyes widening at the sound of it.

"Watch out! We've got a **Dopant**!" the leader of the Metalbenders shouted.

The leader placed the memory on his neck, which slowly sank in. as soon as it disappeared his body changed to a water-colored bloated beast with seaweed hanging off his body. Its face was a human skull made from barnacles with shark teeth replacing the normal human teeth. It roared before sending out a small a shockwave, knocking them all down. Takeshi quickly took out the Double card. It was his only chance, now or never. He quickly stood and took out the mobile-like device and opened it. He slid the card into the top before pressing a greed button under the Yin-Yang emblem.

**Cue: Kamen Rider Double OST Track 2**

The others slowly stood, watching Takeshi, with none more eager then Korra to see what he was about to do. The device in Takeshi's hand then changed into the a red buckle in the shape of a 'U' with two slots, making the Tsunami Dopant back a bit. Smiling, he placed the driver on his waist and a silver belt appeared. He then crossed his arms, showing a purple and green GaiaMemories. Unlike the Tsunami Memory, they were made of a colored, clear plastic-like material and sleek in appearance. The purple GaiaMemory showed a spooky-like 'J' while the green had a 'C' made of wind.

**=CYCLONE=**

**=JOKER=**

"**Henshin**," Takeshi calmly spoke before placing the green one in the right slot and the purple one in the left slot, crossing his arms over his body to do so.

As soon as they where in, he pushed both sides. The 'U' pushed out, creating a 'W.' Data lines tattooed the sides of his face as holographic images of the two letters on the GaiaMemories appeared before the DoubleDriver before coming together in-between the two ends of the 'W.'

**=CYCLONE-JOKER!=**

A melody erupted from the device on his waist. A huge gustg of wind filled the area as Takeshi's body was engulfed in shards of black and green energy, forming into a full-body suit. A silver bar went down from top to bottom in the middle. The left side of the body was primarily black while the right side was primarily green. Gold bands decorated the right side's ankle and wrist while a gold 'W' was on his shoulder. The Left side had purple where the gold was on the right side while a gold 'V' and a purple 'V' connected in the middle of the torso to form a 'W.' A silver 'W' was on his helmet's forehead with a red gem below teh middle of the 'W.' A silver scarf fluttered from the right side as both of his red 'Bug Eyes' flashed. The Kaijin backed up a bit as Korra just beamed in excitement.

"**Saa...omae tsumi wo kazoero (Now...Count up your sins)**," Takeshi calmly ordered, pointing at the Dopant with his left ointer finger as he turned his body to the right, his head still looking at the Dopant.

He then charged at the Dopant, who quickly threw several water blasts at him. Double got blasted back by the attack, letting Korra come up and blastewater at the Tsunami Dopant. Korra stared in shock as the Kaijin just absorbed the water.

"Korra, Dopants have GaiaMemories-the Memories of the Earth-, increasing their power tenfold. Your bending may not be enough, especially your Waterbending," Takeshi advised,getting u andp taking out a red GaiaMemory with a flame-styled 'H' on it.

Closing the slots so that they where facing up once again, he took out the green one and clicked the red GaiaMmory.

**=HEAT=**

He proceeded to push it out once more.

**=HEAT-JOKER!=**

The melody came out once more, this time with the first half playing a different tune. The green side of him then changed red, the gold being relpaced with orange. As soon as he changed, he charged in with a kick that sent the Dopant back a few steps, steam hissing from the spot it had been kicked on due to the Heat Memory's ability to control...well...heat. Smiling under his mask, Double continued to press on the kicks pushing the Dopant back. But just then the Dopant grappled his leg and threw him at the Avatar and officers, knocking them over. Double just got back up and continued to attack. Korra looked at the officers to see that they were all watching. One was even recording it on some sort of small device she'd later learn was called a 'Cellular phone.'

"Why aren't you helping?" Korra demanded.

"We can't. We may be police officers, but we aren't trained to handle Kaijin. That job is for the Kamen Rider, the Super Sentai, and Skull," the leader explained, "We have been attempting to recreate Riotroopers and Kurokage Troopers, though."

Korra looked back at the fight. Double was being held back by the whipping from the Dopant's water-made whips. The half-and-half Kamen Rider was doing his best to block it, but it wasn't doing any good. This Dopant was a ranged one, so he needed a ranged weapon for it. He closed up the slots once again, this time taking out the purple memory and bringing up a light blue one. Its letter was a 'T' in the shape of a gun.

**=TRIGGER=**

**=HEAT-TRIGGER!=**

The melody changed again, this time at the end. The black side of his body changed to a light blue with a darker blue replacing the purple. A strange gun with a GaiaMemory Slot appeared on the left side of his chest, but he quickly took the gun into his right hand.

"You want range, I'll give it to you," Double snorted as he fired red fireballs of energy at the Dopant.

The flames shot hurt the Dopant badly; this guy knew how to fight. Water may beat fire, but fire can also beat water and this guy knew it. A lucky shot then got the Dopant in the head sending him to the floor. As it did, W took out the blue memory and slid it into the pistol and closed the barrel end up.

**=TRIGGER - MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

"**This clinches it!**" Double declared as he aimed at the Tsunami Dopant, "**Trigger Explosion**!"

A long burst of fire came from the weapon, hitting the Dopant. When it was over, the Dopant -its body racing with sparks-fell on his back, exploding in mid-fall. The waterbender collapsed on his face, groaning as the GaiaMemory came out of where it had been in his neck and shattered. Double let out a unknowingly held breath before resetting his DoubleDriver. He pulled out the GaiaMemories and the armor faded away into energy shards.

"Now that's done, along with the gangsters, you two are also under arrest." the lead officer declared.

Korra just stared at him.

"What do you mean we're under arrest? Those are the bad guys over there, smashing up a shop." Korra complained.

"Looks like you smashed up more than that." he countered before throwing the wire at her, Korra catching it.

Korra struggled as the officer pulled, "Wait! You can't arrest us. Let me explain."

"You can explain all you like down at headquarters!" the officer replied before pulling the wire towards him.

He was finally able to get it back and charged at her. He bent the cables again at her, who ducked and tumbled backward. She was just in time to push herself on her feet again, as the man smashed the ground with his cables where Korra was just moments before. Naga grunted, and came to the defense of her owner, pushing the leader down from behind. There were more metalbending cops now, looking shocked and angered at the events occurring in front of them, and they rushed forward to apprehend Korra.

Korra quickly mounted Naga, dashing away as the cops arrived, who quickly gave chase. Naga turned to the left into an alley. One of the cops launched himself forward as Naga slowed down for the turn. Korra planted her left foot on his face and pushed him back, knocking him on the ground. One of the pursuers stayed behind to take care of their fallen friend, while the other bent out a cable to bind an overhead wire. As soon as the cable secure itself, the policeman hoisted himself off the ground. He nimbly landed on one of the overhanging cables, and slid over it in hot pursuit of Naga. He bent two cables at the running polar bear dog, but missed, smashing up the tiles of the street. Naga dashed through the street, her tongue out of her mouth, and Korra hunched over her. The animal suddenly turned to the right into another street, narrowly avoiding more cables. Some civilians shrieked at the sight, afraid.

Korra and Naga reached a bridge over a small stream. One of the cops smashed up some roof tiles while sliding over it. He jumped off, bending his cables toward Korra, the cables wrapping themselves around her ponytail. She grunted in pain and angrily bent the water of the stream behind her, immediately turning it to ice, creating a wall. The cop, sliding over a cable, was pulled forward by the fact that he was still connected to Korra and she was still moving. He yelled, and his expression changes to one of horror as he saw the icy obstruction up ahead. He crashed against the wall at high speed, a brief thought of demanding a _big_ raise because of this going through his head pre-impact. The moment he did so, the cables released Korra's hair. Gasping, she looked over her shoulder, seeing the ice slightly cracked where the cop crashed into it, his silhouette clearly visible. He slowly slid down with a squeaking sound.

Korra turned back, smiling contently. Naga ran out the street, and up some stairs. A Satomobile had to step hard on his break. The car slipped and halted across on the road, while Naga kept on running.

"Hey!" the Driver shouted.

Two cops slid over two overhead wires to Korra's left. She looked at them, and jerked Naga's reins, leading her to the right. A train just passed underneath the bridge. Naga leaped off the bridge and landed atop the train. Sliding forward, the animal nearly slipped off, but she managed to remain on the roof. Korra, perched over Naga, sighed in relief. Sitting upright, she looked to the right, where Air Temple Island could be seen in a distance. A shadow passed over her face, and an alarm sounded. She looked up to see the airship of the metalbending cops. Korra straightened the reins with a determined look upon her face. Naga ran forward. As the train took a turn to the right, Naga jumped off towards the roof of an adjacent building. As soon as the polar bear dog touched down, several cables were shot from up above, successfully binding the animal's paws and lifting it in the air. While being suspended, three more cables were bent down, binding Korra. Korra struggled to get free, while Naga calmly hung there in defeat. Korra grunted and bowed her head in defeat as well, as Naga softly growled.

"Ugh! Where's Takeshi when I need him?" she pouted.

* * *

Takeshi sat on one of the chairs behind the bars he was looking at. Although he surrendered peacefully he still got locked up and his Kamen changer taken from him. But then again how else was he going to catch up to Korra?

* * *

Republic City's Main Police Office had a few rumors involving it. One of the more known-told rumors being that the creator of the police force-**Toph Beifong**-made the entire building with her own two hands. When she passed away (yet another rumor of the police force), the entire police force worked together and built an exact replica of her out of metal, putting the statue before their building as a sign that she would still watch over the city she helped build. One of the more darker rumors was that her only daughter was conceived not with her late husband, but with another man in the force. Of course, those were shut up the moment they started to pop up by Toph herself.

Inside one of the interrogation rooms, Korra and Takeshi sat at a metal desk. Standing across from them were two women. The one currently looking at a clipboard had sharp, calculating, sea foam-green eyes, and grey hair pulled back. She wore the uniform, minus the helmet, and a had an emblem on the left breast that signified her as being Chief of Police. The other woman had her bright brown hair done up in a ponytail and wore a mesh shirt under a brown jacket with various pockets, a short red skirt with a black belt, and guards on her lower legs and lower arms with a air of sandals. Takeshi tried not to stare at her large E-Cups. She noticed that with an amused look in her green eyes. Korra just had a sad look on her face with her wrists bound to the table.

"Let's see. Multiple counts of destruction of private and city property," the grey-haired woman listed as she walked before the desk, "not to mention evading arrest..." She slammed the clipboard on the table, and angrily glared at Korra, who was startled, "You're in a whole mess of trouble, young lady."

"Um...What did I do?" Takeshi asked.

"You know her and are a Kamen Rider," the woman informed.

"**Lin**, really now?" the brunette frowned, "I know you don't like Kamen Riders of the Super Sentai..."

"They're vigilantes, **Light**," the woman scowled as she glared at Takeshi and Korra, "No sense of order at all."

"And yet they can handle the Kaijin that attack while the officers can't," she argued gently before turning to them, "Now, tell us; what were you two doing?"

"There were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it..." Korra began before.

"Can it!" Lin snapped as she walked to the other side of the table before adding calmly when Light gave her a look, "You should have called the police and stayed out of the way."

"And yet, Ms...Light, was it?" Takeshi asked, _'Never saw her in the series.'_

"Yes. My name is **Light Ryder**," Light replied with a giggle, "I'm really sorry about all of this."

"It's fine. Anyways, as Ms. Ryder said; your forces couldn't fight a Dopant, so I had to step in," Takeshi argued.

"And I couldn't just sit by and do nothing. It's my duty to help people," Korra replied as Light gently put the notebook on the table, earning a smile from Korra, "See, I'm the..."

Lin crossed her arms, unimpressed, "Oh, I am well aware of who you are." she waved her fingers in contempt; leaning in to start speaking with a softer voice, "And your 'Avatar' and 'Kamen Rider' titles might impress some people," her voice hardened as she straightened up again, "but not me."

Light sighed, "Truly, I'm sorry about my cousin. She's been dreading this event for the last two years. Dad did say that he saw this happening." Korra opened her mouth, "Before you ask for whoever is in charge, Lin-chan and I are."

"What?" Korra frowned.

"That's right. I'm **Chief Beifong**," the greynette informed.

"Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong?" Korra asked excitedly, "You're Toph's daughter!" she looked at Light, "And you! You must be Saito's daughter!"

"Bingo~!" Light giggled, "My mother is Alex Kiyoshi-Ryder while my dad is **Kamen Rider Soul**."

_'Soul? I've never heard of that Kamen Rider before...'_ Takeshi thought.

"What of it?" Lin scowled.

Light began to make 'cut off' motions frantically behind Lin as Takeshi began to say, "Korra, I don't think that..."

Korra, a hint of amusement suppressed in her tone, continued with, "Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang, Light's parents, and your mother were friends. They saved the world together."

"Here we go again..." Light muttered as Takeshi sighed.

Lin aggressively snapped at Korra, "That's ancient history. And it's got diddly-squat to do with the mess you're in right now!" She stretched her left arm to emphasize her words, "You two can't just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place! Bad enough with that damn detective and his Agency..."

"Hey~!" Light frowned, placing her hands on her hips, "Just because he's the one I go to for the more dangerous cases, doesn't mean that I don't think the force is just as good." she leaned closer to Takeshi, "And between you-me, my little brother has had more successful arrests and cases this year than the entire police force put together if you don't include the cases I asked him to help me with."

Lin, ignoring her, and Korra stared at each other. Light and Takeshi shared worried glances, really hoping that it wouldn't end up in a brawl. Fortunately, one of the metalbending cops opened a peephole in the metal wall.

"Chiefs," everyone turned to him, "Councilman Tenzin is here and a bail has been paid for letting Avatar Korra and the new Kamen Rider to be released."

"...Don't tell me..." Lin groaned.

"Lady Alexis hand-delivered it herself and said to tell Chief Ryder 'We're having Hamburger Rice for dinner with everyone in the family tonight for our weekly get-together,'" the officer informed before he ended up behind the metalbent door as a blur raced out, leaving an exasperated and pissed Lin, a confused Takeshi, and an owlishly blinking Korra, "...I knew...I forgot...something...ugh."

The three winced as they heard the door fall to the floor before the sound of a body in armor landing on that. This was actually one of the rare rumors that were completely true; never get in the way of Chief Light Ryder when there's Hamburger Noodles or Hamburger Rice or you'll be in a world of pain, either by her accidentally metalbending things out of her way or by her throwing metal needles to in people to places so she'd have a clear path.

"Note to self: don't get in her way when that word is mentioned," Takeshi told himself softly.

"Wow. And I thought dad was bad when mom makes Chicken-Seal Roast," Korra whispered to Takeshi.

"Every time!" Lin complained in a groan of annoyance, pinching the bridge of her noise, before another Metalbender walked in with Tenzin.

"Chief," the metalbender spoke, making Korra, Takeshi, and Lin turn towards him, "Councilman Tenzin is here. The ambulance for Officer Flint will be here shortly as 'Protocol Hamburger Rice' dictates."

_'Okay, those lines look like a mix from that god-awful movie and the show. Huh...consistencies and variables.'_ Takeshi thought as he noted Tenzin's face giving a look of dismay as he walked in.

"Tenzin, sorry...I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you." Korra said innocently before wrapping an arm around Takeshi's shoulder with a grin, "But I found the Kamen Rider I'm supposed to be with!"

He didn't pay attention to her or the boy that was heavily blushing that she was semi-hugging. Tenzin took a deep breath and raised an eyebrow at Lin, smiling. He just hoped the small lessons that his father gave him on that look would work on Lin.

"Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Charmer as usual," Takeshi whispered, earning a look form Korra, "Not until later."

"Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her." Lin scowled, an aggressive tone in her voice.

"My relocation has been delayed," he informed calmly as his gaze turned towards Korra, who looked down guilt, "The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South Pole immediately _with_ the Kamen Rider, where they will stay put."

"But..." Korra tried to say in protest but was stopped by Takeshi's hand on her shoulder, who shook his head when she looked at him.

Lin glanced over her shoulder towards Korra, who had started looking down at the table, and Takeshi, who seemed uninterested. Lin turns back, sighs, and nonchalantly raises her left hand, opening the cuffs that were binding Korra's and Takeshi's hands to the table.

Crossing her arms while Korra and Takeshi rubs their wrists as they stood, hissing quietly at him._ "_Get them _out_ of my city."

"Always a pleasure, Lin." he said to Lin before his voice turning harsh towards Korra. "Let's go, you two."

The two followed Tenzin, still rubbing their wrists. As Korra passed Lin, both eye each other in discontent. As Korra neared the door Lin points with her index and pinkie at her eyes and back to Korra, glaring at her. Korra eyes Lin in malcontent. Angered, Korra bended over and exaggeratedly and mockingly mimics Lin's gesture that she will keep an eye on her, before picking up speed and leaving the room with an upheld head. Lin, bewildered by what happened. She sticks up her nose, and a dismayed look while crossing her arms again, grunting softly.

* * *

In another part of the Police HQ Korra was waiting for Naga and was practically yelling at Tenzin. While they were doing this Takeshi just stared at each of the weird animals he saw especially at the platypusbear.

"Tenzin, please," Korra pleaded. "don't send me back home."

"You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus." he shot back.

"Katara agreed with me that I should come! She said my destiny is in Republic City." Korra said waving her arms to emphasize her words.

"Do not bring my mother into this!" he said furiously as his face turned red.

Takeshi saw it and just chuckled.

"Look, I can't wait any longer to finish my training. Being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar." Korra took a deep breath before continuing. "I saw a lot of the city today, and it's totally out of whack. I understand now why you need to stay. Republic City does need you. But it needs us, too."

"She got a point old man." Takeshi said.

"You ... ah ..." He sighs just about to give up.

Hearing the sounds of the bars being opened, Korra and Tenzin turn toward the sound to see Naga and a police officer, who holds her reins.

"Is this your polar bear dog, miss?" he said in a displeased manor.

Naga licks his face, fashioning his hair into an upstanding swirl. Naga pants happily with her tongue out of her mount.

"Yeah." Korra said walking up to her dog.

She took the rains from the officer and began to lead Naga out. As she did a small wolf like animal came from under Naga and came up to Takeshi. The wolf had a grey back and a white underbelly. Takeshi was on he knee and stroking the wolf.

"Hello yeas you are strong aren't you." he said in a voice that made Korra stare.

"That wolf has been here ages but no one has come to collect him." The officer said. "You can take him if you like."

"Thank I'll do that."

"So what you going to name him?" Korra asked.

"Mmm...errr...let's see...Grey and white, not much to go on. How about **Blitz**?"

The wolf licked him in return.

* * *

As night fell on the skyline of Republic City, the light came on to give a look of morning. Tenzin stood at the railing of the boat he was on, looking sorrowfully up at his father's sculpture. He sadly bowed his head, and looked over his shoulder towards the new Avatar and Kamen Rider. Korra and Takeshi had been leaning on the railing, watching how they moved away from the city, and Naga sleeping on the deck, Blitz curled up on her back.

The boat grounded in the harbor of Air Temple Island. A larger ship had docked there as well, the silhouettes of some people standing beside it on the dock. Three Order of the White Lotus members were standing beside the large ship, looking very serious. Korra gazed at the three men, and sadly bowed her head while sighing but felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up at Takeshi, she saw him giving her an assuring smile, giving her some comfort. Two Air Nomad gliders came swooping into view, as Korra got on the dock as first Ikki and then Jinora, carrying Meelo on her back, landed. Korra watched them as they land.

"Korra!" they called happily.

Meelo and Ikki ran up to Korra and hugged her waist. Jinora was more held back, almost as if she was trying to decide to be childish or not, but quickly ran toward Korra as well to join the group hug after Korra beckoned her with a hand movement. They soon broke before their attention turned to Takeshi.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?" Ikki asked with a sly look on her face.

Korra's face when red as did Takeshi's, but the latter looked away.

"No. This is Takeshi, the Kamen Rider," she introduced.

"Cool~!" they awed in unison at the blushing rider.

"Can we see you change into a Kamen Rider?" Meelo asked in excitement.

"Can you change forms like Cousin **Simon**?" Ikki asked.

_'They have a cousin? Well...There's Sokka's grandkids...'_ Takeshi thought.

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki then asked Korra excitedly.

Korra squatted down to face the kids, her hands resting on Jinora and Ikki's shoulder sadly, "No, I'm sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now. With Takeshi."

Ikki sighed and bowed her head in disappointment. Tenzin's serious face adopted a hint of compassion on it as the Airbenders watched Korra lead Naga away towards the members of the Order, who walked up to meet her. Korra put her hands on Naga's neck, both looking down in sadness. Takeshi slowly came up to them with Blitz at his side, the wolf panting. In his head, Takeshi was counting down from three. Upon reaching one...

"Wait." They both stopped walking as Tenzin walked up to them, "I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream my father and all his friends had for it, but you're right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy," Tenzin put a hand on her shoulder, "But _you_ are his legacy. You may stay and train airbending here with me." Korra gasped excitedly at that as Tenzin finished with, "Republic City needs its Avatar once again."

"Yes! Thank you! You're the best!" Korra enthusiastically cheered.

"Yaaaaay!" the children cheered.

Korra hugged the three kids, effortlessly lifting them off the ground. She moved to Tenzin, and lifted him up as well. She tried to add Takeshi, but he ran behind Naga. Ikki giggled as Naga walked up, joining in the group hug by putting her head against in Korra's back, purring contently. Tenzin, however just sighed, thinking about what he got himself into. Takeshi just smiled before that smile was wiped from his face, realizing that the island was vegetarian only. He needed to start fishing soon.

* * *

The next day, a large crowd was before city hall, cheering as they looked up at Korra and Takeshi before a podium. It surprised Takeshi that there were cameras there. He was sure that the technology was more along the early nineties. Korra gazed at the gathered mass, looking overwhelmed. Takeshi gave her a reassuring smile. Returning it, she cleared her throat and leaned forward to speak in the microphones.

"Hello?" Korra spoke into the microphone before it screeched a little, making the duo wince, "I'm Korra and this is Takeshi," she took a deep breath, "your new Avatar and Kamen Rider."

Nearby, Lin was slowly hitting her head on a wall as Light waved a small flag with Korra and Takeshi's names on it, munching on a burrito with rice and hamburger meat in it. Journalists and reporters were quick to start asking questions.

"Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?" one asked.

"Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?"

"Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both?"

"Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?" Light had to quickly metalbend Lin's wrists together before she could try anything on that reporter.

"Are you two lovers?" a reporter asked.

"What?!" both exclaimed, large blushes forming on their faces before Korra coughed a little.

"That is not an appropriate question. I will help the Avatar, but our personal lives do not concern the public," Takeshi informed, taking the microphone.

"Uh...yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I - I don't exactly have a plan yet," Korra informed apologetically, "See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is..." she looked over at where Aang Memorial Island was, "Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make history a reality." she raised her arm, "I look forward to serving you!"

"Kamen Rider! Kamen Rider!" one reporter waved as she got his attention, "What do you go by?"

"Uh..." Takeshi hadn't thought of that before a thought went through his head, "**Sentinel**. Kamen Rider Sentinel."

"Why are you her Kamen Rider and not Kamen Rider Soul?" a journalist asked.

"Let me," Light spoke as she walked over, "I heard from Kamen Rider Soul that he thought some new blood would be a better idea to be Korra's Kamen Rider than he would be. He also said to the police force before everyone stopped seeing him around the city that he was going undercover to try to deal with any of the more shady groups in the city. I for one am happy to have Avatar Korra and the new Kamen Rider be in Republic City. Now let's give them a big hand!"

* * *

Inside a dimly-lit room, where an man was watching the events on a small TV. He wore a grey and black bodysuit and a pair of orange-tinted goggles. The only part of his body seen was his mouth, nose, and black pencil-thin mustache.

_"I'm so happy to be here. Thank you, Republic City!"_ Korra called.

_"All right, that's all the questions the Av–" _the reporter on it began before the man turned it off.

"**Amon,** how do you wanna handle this?" the man asked, turning to another man in some shadows, hands held behind his back as he stared at a large map of the world hanging from the wall in front of him.

"So, the Avatar has arrived early. Along with the new Kamen Rider," a voice noted.

The figure emerged from the shadows, revealing a white mask with a red dot on the forehead. The man wore a militaristic-like attire with a grey hood over his head, exposing just the mask.

"It looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans."

* * *

Oogi flew down towards the ground of Air Temple Island. At the air temple beside the Yin and Yang courtyard with the mountains and the rest of Republic City behind it, Korra was sitting with a newspaper. Tenzin sat opposite of her while three other tables were occupied by other people all donned in the red and yellow robes of the Air Nomad culture. Takeshi was sitting beside Korra, eating some fish he had caught and Korra lightly roasted.

"'And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout!'" Korra lowered the paper, "What do you say we go to the arena tonight, catch a few pro-bending matches?"

"Sounds good to me," Takeshi agreed before taking a large bit of his fish.

"That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending," Tenzin dismissed as he took a sip from his cup.

"Come on, Tenzin! I've dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid..." she began to give Tenzin a look like an innocent puppy, "...and now I'm just a ferry ride away from the arena."

"Korra, you're not here to watch that drivel. You're here to finish your Avatar training. So, for the time being, I want you to remain on the island."

"And yet Pops made the game to help promote harmony between the currently three Nations after the Hundred Year War ended," a voice spoke, making Tenzin spit his tea out, "Hey-a, Tenny!"

"Oh dear Raava, what have I done to have **Right **of all people visit?" Tenzin muttered as he felt the massive headache coming as Korra and Takeshi looked at the figure that was entering.

The man gave a hearty laugh as he entered on a deer cat. The man had shaggy brown hair and seemed to be a few years older than Tenzin. He wore clothing of different colors, as if he were trying to signify all four nations. His robes were of shades of orange and yellow, his sash was dark blue with light blue lines, the armbands were light green, and the scarf was bright red. He hoped off the deer-cat and let it walk off to find something to eat. He walked over to Tenzin, waving at the man.

"So you're little Korra, eh?" Right noted as the man sat with them, "Heh. Wear the right thing and you'll have a lot of guys acting like putty in your hands with your looks."

"Uh...Who are you?" Korra asked, not sure if she liked the compliment or hit him with a blast of fire.

"This is Right, my...cousin in bending," Tenzin shamefully admitted.

"Yep!" Right grinned as he spun his left wrist around before holding a tiny twister the size of a poodle in his hand, "See?"

"Oh wow!" Korra exclaimed as Takeshi started to choke on his fish in shock, "Tenzin, you never mentioned this!"

_'How is this guy an _Airbender_?!'_ Takeshi thought in pure shock while Korra tried to help him breathe.

"Oh, that's because I don't teach basics. And I travel the entire world, sharing stories about my travels," Right replied, "And when I'm here, what I teach is how to use Imagination with your Bending."

"You what now?" Takeshi, once he got his breath back, and Korra asked together.

"IMAGINATIOOOOOOOOOON~~~!-!-!" Right declared loudly with pride, earning the attention of everyone there, "To visualize that which others cannot! To believe that the top of a tree reaches space itself!" he pointed at the sky, "To believe that one's very drill can c_reate the heavens_! _That_ is IMAGINATION! That is _life_! For with Imagination..." he whipped out a box and put it on the table, "..._nothing_ will stand in your way! SUBARASHI!"

With that, he opened the box, revealing the bottom of it was detachable. The item inside surprised Korra and Takeshi. It was a cake shaped like the Pro-Bending Arena a ferret made of 'fire' circling it. Written on it was 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUR FIRST PROBENDING TICKETS, AVATAR KORRA AND KAMEN RIDER SENTINEL!' Korra squealed when she saw a large amount of tickets on it.

"When I went home the other day, Natsumi-Mama made sure I brought this cake directly to Air Temple Island," Right explained, "What's funny is that Pops was the one who wrote the message and you hadn't even been put on the TV or radio yet."

"Right...You know that we cannot accept these tickets," Tenzin frowned.

"Tamamo-Mama said that if you didn't, _that_ would happen to you," Right explained calmly.

"Sh...She still has that?" Tenzin squeaked out in fear.

"No, Uncle Zuko burned the last one. It's one you'll never be able to guess, but only imagine," Right explained with a chuckle.

"...Okay. So when is this, anyway?" Tenzin quickly asked.

"Wow. Remind me to thank your 'Tamamo-Mama' about this," Korra noted, "And what _that_ is that makes Tenzin scared."

"He's never seen it, only heard it," Takeshi whispered, "One thing that can put the fear of _that_ into you is when you can only hear it, never see it. For even imagination can fill one with untold terrors never witnessed before."

"That reminds me..." Tenzin spoke after he calmed down, "How's your son, **Right Jr**.?"

"Oh, he's great! Travelling with his buddies on the Rainbow Line," Right grinned as Takeshi looked at him with wide eyes, "They all still have a strong Imagination, especially the pink one. Remember when you visited when I visited? She had such strong beliefs that she were a mermaid she nearly drowned."

"And as I recall, your son tried to save her and he nearly drowned because she called him her 'prince' and kissed his cheek," Tenzin added, making Right fall over.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi!" Right got up with an annoyed look, "Do we need to do this Western Style?"

"Last time you got me to do that, Pema clobbered the both of us," Tenzin pointed out, making Right shuddered.

"Ugh...You just had to remind me of that," Right noted, "I did _not_ want to see your wife in a..."

"Don't even think about finish that sentence," Tenzin frowned as Right collapsed, trying to gasp for air for a few seconds.

_'He used his Airbending to cut off his oxygen?'_ Takeshi thought while Right, once recovered, was tackled in an excited hug by Korra, who had all the tickets in her right hand.

"Oh~! Thank you, Right!"

"Thank my Mom. She's the lady who heads the entire Pro-Bending circuit," Right chuckled, "But you'll have to wait until tomorrow. It's gonna be when the Fire Ferrets go up tomorrow and your ticket is VIP to sit where they come in to fight."

"What?!" Tenzin screamed before Right pulled him to the side and whispered something in the ear, "He saw Korra do what?" more whispers came from Right, "She's going to _WHAT_?! Absolutely not!"

"...Usual wager?" Right grinned.

"Of course. This time, it will be _you_ who has to deal with the penalty," Tenzin informed.

"Yosha! That just makes me more determined to win," Right grinned before taping the side of his head, "I can see it in here."

"Korra, come along. You need to start your Airbending training," Tenzin ordered as he stood up.

"Relax, Korra-chan, I can wait until you're done to tell you stories about my childhood with Tenny here," Right chuckled as Tenzin grumbled under his breath.

"Good luck," Takeshi offered before Right held up a small package with a bow on it reading 'To: Takeshi.'

"Pops told me to deliver this to you once Avatar Korra and Tenzin left," Right informed, all hints of his jovial nature gone in an instant, "You have an important task ahead of you, so make sure to do your best to work with her. Harmonic Convergence is coming and we'll need you to help Korra." he adopted a sly grin, "And I saw you checking her out. But I'm not sure if you were looking at her muscles, her face, or her tush or boobs."

"Sh...Shut up," Takeshi blushed as he took the box, noticing a piece of paper in it.

He picked it up and read it. 'Takeshi: If you're reading this, then Right delivered it to you safely. You're probably wondering just why there's so much advanced technology here than what you saw on _The Legend of Korra_. That's because each Soul before me introduced advanced technology to the world, helping move it along. Being Kamen Rider Soul is complicated, but a friend of mine, Yao, can explain it better. I'm sorry to pull you from your home and your old life, but I needed your help. You've seen the Legend of Korra's seasons. I only had the knowledge of the first season all the way up to Lin losing her Bending. But you? Yao was the one who helped me figure out a way to do a different version of a special ritual I can choose to do every 500 years or not. When you see the White Wizard, he'll help you understand your role. As for me? Well...I'm going undercover, trying to change things even just a little in getting rid of the mafias. Let me tell you; even with my blood, Bloodbending _still_ smarts! A late friend of mine left a granddaughter and she runs the Fire Ferrets, so don't be surprised at seeing another girl beside Korra in the VIP section. Also, sorry about Light. She liked reading 'Naruto' as a kid and saw Anko as a good role model, which explains her clothing choice. And yes, we have Naruto. And a few other Manga series from Earth, like Sherlock Bones. Anyways, I'm sorry for doing this...for putting so much pressure on your shoulders, but I believe that you are our Final Hope. Inside this package are cards of all the Kamen Riders you've seen along with a few special ones that no one on Earth's seen. You have an unlimited amount of time in their basic forms, but their strongest form lasts only ten minutes. After that, you can't turn into that Rider for a little bit, so don't you try to stick with just one Rider because they're your favorite. That's another thing; you saw the Dopant and fought it, so you realize now that the enemies of all Kamen Riders will be here. Just in teh day I had written this for you, I had to deal with a herd of Gigazelles in the Mirror World, bust a raid with all the members of the Triple Threat Triad there having GaiaMemories, fought Zodiarts from the Lightning Zolts Mafia, and had to attend the ceremony for the only good mafia in Republic City-the Vongola (yes the exact same Vongola from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Takeshi)-that the Ichidaime Vongola himself did. One of the cards in that deck you have-Kamen Rider Vongola-is based upon the ten bosses of Vongola. If you ever need some advice from a fellow Rider, just come to my house. There's a card in there that's a map to me home. Good luck out there, Kouhai. Saito Ryder AKA Kamen Rider Tamashii AKA Kamen Rider Soul. PS: If I'm not home, there's another card that'll direct you to my youngest son, Simon. He can help you train with the Rider forms that use GaiaMemories. PPS: Again, I'm sorry about Light and whatever she does.'

Takeshi opened the box and took out several cards and looked at them, each one having the face and armor of Kamen Riders he'd never seen before along with some of the secondary Kamen Riders. The letter was correct about the map as well showing a centralized location in Republic City. He looked up to see Right walking out with a camcorder.

"Right, any info...better go there after the pro-bending match," Takeshi spoke to himself as he took out his deck of cards and slid the new ones, excluding the one with the map which he placed in is pocket, into it.

* * *

Tenzin and Korra walked outside underneath a wooden shed as a ring-tailed flying lemur soars by as the duo is walking on. Korra is now wearing typical Air Nomad attire instead of her usual Water Tribe clothing.

"So, my mother informed me that you've never been able to airbend before." Tenzin noted.

As he mentioned that, Korra stops in her tracks and sighs deeply, Tenzin turns to face her. Korra modified her outfit a bit by rolling up her sleeves, leaving her arms bare. She preferred it like that.

"Yeah, but I don't know why. The other elements came so easily to me, but every single time I've tried airbending-" she replied, sticking out tongue and made the accompanying noise, "nothing."

Moving up to her Tenzin placed his right hand on her shoulder. "That's perfectly all right. You just need to be patient." Tenzin said as he rolled down her stripped up sleeves. "Often the element that's the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar's personality. For Aang, it was earthbending."

"Because he knew how to be free," Takeshi pointed out, walking up and making the two look at him, "What? I just want to watch."

Tenzin turned to resume walking, smiling softly, "Well then, let's begin your first lesson."

Korra stared dumbfounded at Tenzin's back. Soon Takeshi, Tenzin and Korra climbed some stairs. Tenzin's children came into view. Ikki was jumping excitedly up and down while clapping her hands, Jinora stood solemnly in the middle, and Meelo was vividly waving at the upcoming trio. Behind them, there was a circle filled with several wooden gates, all standing in a different direction. The elemental symbol of airbending was applied to every gate.

"Korra's gonna airbend! Korra's gonna airbend!" Ikki jumped excitedly.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked slightly amused.

"A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?" her father asked.

Jinora nodded as she walked closer, "The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them."

"Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning," Ikki quipped.

Tenzin took an airbending stance as he twist and turned his hands. Tenzin then thrust his hands forward, releasing a burst of air. His coat flapped in the wind, and the gates started to spin rapidly. Tenzin tranquilly held up a leaf between his thumb and index finger. He released the leaf and gently moved it toward the gates with airbending.

"The key is to be like the leaf. Flow with the movement of the gates," Tenzin explained as the leaf, swirling and twirling, never touched the spinning gates, "Jinora will demonstrate."

Tenzin gave a serious look at his daughter who was looking up. She decisively ran up to the gates, Tenzin followed her with his gaze. Jinora weaved her way through the ancient airbending tool. Takeshi whistled softly. Seeing it in real life was really different to seeing it in person. She rapidly switched direction each time a spinning panel comes near her.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. When you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice." Tenzin continued as Jinora made her way through the spinning objects.

Jinora walked up to the rim of the spinning panels and exited through the other side of the airbending tool. The panels began to lose speed and spin slower. Jinora turned and blew another gust of wind through the panels, making them spin rapidly again.

"For the record, Korra, I hope you have a high pain tolerance." Takeshi advised jokingly before adding quickly after the Avatar gave him a deadly look, "Seriously Korra, this _is_ going to hurt."

Korra looked at the gates with determination before declaring, "Let's do this!"

Korra decisively ran into the airbending tool and collided against the first panel she encountered. Being thrown to the side, she slammed right into the next one. Tenzin and Takeshi winced witnessing Korra colliding with every panel she came across. Korra, still inside the spinning airbending tool, got hit by another two panels. Korra was then catapulted from panel to panel and eventually tossed out on her behind in front of Takeshi, Tenzin, and his children. She scrambled back on her feet. Korra stood up completely again, an annoyed and determined look across her face. She ran back in, narrowly avoiding the first two gates, but collided into the next ones.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinora called as Korra got hit by every plank.

"Dance! Dance like the wind!" Ikki yelled as Korra grunted, getting knocked back by another panel.

"Be the leaf..." Meelo said, making wave movements.

Korra, grit her teeth together as she ran up. After getting slammed in the face by a panel so hard, she spun around her own axis a few times before falling, knocked out, on the ground before Tenzin. Tenzin took a deep breath and shakes his head. Takeshi winced on her fall, funny kinda, painful more than likely.

"Takeshi, remind me. Korra learns this eventually right?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, but she does it in a way you won't like." Takeshi answered.

Nearby, Right was snickering to himself as he was recording the scene in a tree, "She should remember to visualize her doing it."

* * *

Late into the night, Korra stood in front of some hung up newspaper, trying to airbend. The paper had a picture of Lin Beifong on it. Naga was resting nearby, Blitz curled u on her back once more.

"Airbend!" She yelled as she pushed her arms out in front of her hoping for something to happen, "What is wrong with me? Airbend!"

Korra repeated the same action with her arms to no avail. Naga softly growled as Korra, who was still standing in the same position, but quickly lost her patience. Sighing deeply, Korra thrust her fist forward at the paper, burning it and the wire it was suspended on to ash.

"Aargh!" she yelled in frustration as she turned to Naga, "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an airbender, huh, Naga?"

Naga let out a yawn. Blitz followed with its own yawn.

"Cooled down?" Takeshi asked, coming up to her with a bag in his had.

"No, I just cannot get it."

"Oh you'll get it. Trust me. Tenzin just doesn't understand the fact that different people learn differently. Anyway time for me to train you." he said opening the bag and taking out two large leather gloves.

"I get to fight you in one of your rider forms?" she asked excitedly, "Oh, I hope it's Gaim! I want to see how I can handle myself against Kachidoki Arms! Katara told me that Sokka actually took down an entire army led by an extremist Earthbending General with it!"

"No," Takeshi answered, making her smile drop, "Listen, Korra, in the near future, you'll be going up against people that can block your bending. You need to defend yourself against that."

"Oh, okay."

Takeshi slid on the gloves and turned the power on for them. A spark of electricity came from them. How Right had these, he said that his little brother from Tamamo-Mama gave them to him if Takeshi wanted to do something with them.

"The objective of this exercise is for you to stop my hands from touching you _without_ using your bending. If I see one piece of bending, you lose a point. If I touch you, you lose a point. But for every 10 seconds you hold out for, you get a point. The same goes for every hit you land on me."

"OK. Sounds easy enough." Korra smirked, taking a fighting stance.

Takeshi did the same. They began circling each other, looking for an opening. Korra was the first to charge in. Takeshi spun round her and touched her back, delivering an electric shock to Korra. She fell to he knees and shot him a deadly look.

"What? I forgot to mention every time I touch you, you get shocked," Takeshi warned coyly.

"Oh, you are so gonna get it!" Korra growled.

Korra jumped at him, giving him a punch to the face that made him stumbled back a few steps. He smiled at that. This time, he took the offensive back by sending several kicks at her. She blocked them, but missed the punch coming right at her. The fist hit her side, sending another shock through her. Giving him a very angry look, Korra sent an kick to his legs which tipped him off balance. He fell, but dived into a recovering roll and stood facing her. Just then, a timer when off, making Korra give him an odd look. Takeshi turned off one of the gloves, took it off, and pulled out a device that looked like one of those new phones.

"Time's up, Korra," he informed, turning the timer off.

"Already?" she asked.

"Yeah. One and a half minutes. That's how long you survived in the first place. I'll keep increasing the timer, but next time you'll have two to deal with," Takeshi informed, turning and taking the other glove off, "As for points, you got... minus one." Korra just looked at him wide eyed, "Not counting blocking." he added, earning a nod from her, "Given that it's your first try, not bad. But we will practice more, okay?"

Korra nodded. Korra and Takeshi peeked u upon hearing a radio broadcast. They quickly located the source of the sound, inside the hails from a side building of the temple. Three White Lotus sentries were sitting on a couch with Right, all watching a TV that Right had brought with him, his deer-cat sleeping outside the building.

_"Ladies and gentlemen! I'm coming to you live from Republic City's Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!"_

Korra and Takeshi balanced on the roof as they looked out over Yue Bay towards the lit arena. Soon, everyone was completely focused on the game. It had gotten to the point that Korra and Takeshi had snuck down to watch from behind the couch.

_"This Mako's got moxy! He advances, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three!"_ Korra was getting excited as she saw the clock ticking down in the corner, _"Clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on?" _Everyone was getting to the edge of their seats with Right and Korra making the same exact excited noise while Takeshi counted from five to one._ "He's teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strik-"_

Suddenly, the TV turned off just on the climax. Korra's expression changed from one of utter excitement to horrific disappointment with an amused smile coming from Takeshi. The three White Lotus sentries, huddled around the TV, jumped up and turned around in surprise to face the airbending master as he tossed the radio plug he unplugged on the ground.

"Tenny~!" Right whined, "It was at the climax scene~!"

"Korra, Takeshi, come out here please!" Tenzin ordered sternly at the couch.

Korra peeked down from behind the couch. The three White Lotus members quickly jumped back in surprise to find the Avatar and Kamen Rider had been so close. Korra got up and walked out form behind the couch with Takeshi. Takeshi noted the three was still looking at them in surprise.

"You shut it off at the best part!" she moaned.

"That's what I said," Right slumped, "Tenny's a meanie."

"Listen to her, Tenzin. What's wrong with a little detraction?" Takeshi advised as he sat down.

"I thought I made myself clear. I don't want you listening to this distracting nonsense," Tenzin demanded in annoyance, ignoring Takeshi and Right.

Korra walked up to him, "But it's their TV. And technically, you said I couldn't watch a match in person," gesturing to the White Lotus Sentries and Right as she walked up to him. "You didn't say anything about listening to one or seeing it on TV."

"She's got a point, old man." Takeshi quipped.

"You-" Tenzin grunted before recomposing himself for a moment and pointed at them, "... You both know what I meant! Anyway shouldn't y- Shouldn't you both in bed by now?!"

"Nice comeback," Right and Takeshi quipped together.

Tenzin turned in annoyance, leaving a trail of wind to ruffle an unimpressed Korra's clothing and hair. Right ran over to the plug and put it back in and turned the TV on.

"Whoo!" Right cheered, "Overtime!"

"Right!" Tenzin's voice barked.

"Okay, okay," Right muttered in annoyance before making loud walking noises, "Come on, Korra, Take-chan, let's get you both to bed!" he slowly lowered the sound of his footsteps before winking at the two, "Well? Hurry or we'll miss the overtime. You both earned it after today's little mishap involving the spinning walls."

Korra grinned at him. Takeshi raised a brow.

"Aren't you afraid of Tenzin coming in?" Takeshi asked.

"Nah," Right replied, "I set up a nice little distraction for Tenny that involves Pema and the hunger issues all women have during a pregnancy."

"...You left something for her to find that Tenzin could only get in Republic City by using Airbending to run across the water, didn't you?" Takeshi asked.

Right smirked as he taped the side of his head.

* * *

The next morning at base rock of Air Temple Island, a sky bison flew past it. At a small meditating area, Tenzin sat in front of Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Korra, all perched in lotus while meditating. Korra scratched her behind as Takeshi rolled his head, leaning on a pillar nearby. Snoozing nearby was Right, using his sleeping deer-cat as a pillow of sorts. Korra sniffed twice, and eventually opened her eyes before leaning forward to look to them. They are all sitting tranquilly. Upon seeing that, Korra sat up straight again, taking on the meditating posture again. The floorboard squeaked with every movement she made. After a few more moments, Takeshi held up three fingers. Slowly, he began to lower them one at a time. Tenzin opened an eye to see him reach one at the same time Korra slumped.  
"I think I'm doing it wrong," Korra admitted.

Tenzin opened his eyes, "There's nothing to do. Let your mind and your spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom." he gave a dismayed looked when he saw Takeshi laugh as Korra chuckled and waved her hands, "Is something... funny?"

"Bad choice of words," Takeshi noted as Korra's amused expression was replaced by an angered one.

"Yeah, you're telling me to embrace freedom, but you won't even let me listen to the radio or watch TV. And forget about leaving this island!"

"Please, Korra," Tenzin sighed before pointing to Meelo, "Look at Meelo, he's able to meditate peacefully."

Korra turned to look at Meelo. Meelo had a greenish bubble suspended on his nose that increased and decreased with his every breath. He was both drooling and snoring. Takeshi wasn't surprised. He was the youngest of the three, so he needed naps.

"Actually, I think he's asleep," Korra pointed out.

"What?" Tenzin gasped in surprise as he took a closer look at Meelo, "Well, at least he has the relaxing part down."

Takeshi chuckled as Korra groaned in annoyance, "Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me."

"I know you're frustrated, but these teachings will sink in over time. Then one day, they'll just click," Tenzin informed as he closed his eyes.

Korra resumed her meditating posture and ooak a deep breath, but soon sighed, "Yeah, it's not sinking in yet." she got up and walked away, "I'm gonna go get a glass of lychee juice."

"Korra, the meditation's not over yet!"

"It is for her, apparently," Takeshi noted.

Ikki smiling hopefully, "Daddy, can I have some lychee juice too?"

"No. We're out since your mother craved a few dozen smoothies made from lychee juice and chocolate from your aunt Nia's store last night," Tenzin firmly replied, raising one eyebrow, _'And I had to hand deliver it to her.'_

Ikki's smile immediately turned to a frown, as Jinora peeked through an eye. Meelo, still asleep, swayed forward before falling backward with a groan, where he continued his nap. Tenzin sighed as Right turned to the left in his sleep.

* * *

"You are a Spirit-send, Right," Korra informed.

"Heh-heh-heh. Just call me 'Uncle,' okay? That's what everyone in your generation calls me," Right chuckled as Oogie landed before the arena, "Oh, and tell Bolin that Sis is going to give him a big hug after tonight's game."

"You just had to remind me she has a VIP pass," Tenzin sighed.

"Hey. She has Take-chan with her, so she's got her date," Right argued before his head was frozen in ice by a blushing Korra.

"B-Baka!" Korra stammered before dropping the ice and letting it melt.

"Where are the tickets?" Jinora asked.

"I've got 'em," Takeshi replied as he handed Jinora one of the tickets, "Wow. All front row seats."

"Tenny-chan actually came!" a voice gasped.

"Oh no, not again," Tenzin froze before a figure walked over.

"Tamamo-Mama, hey!" Right waved.

"Right-chan, hi~!" the figure giggled.

The figure was in her early twenties is looks and had her short, pink hair done up in two pigtails on the sides of her head, held by two large blue bows. Her yellow eyes were filled with mirth while her soft skin shined a little in the soft lights on the arena's entrance. She wore a blue and black set of robes that exposed the upper half of her upper body with a white cloth around her neck as her large bust stretched the cloth covering her chest. She had blue stockings on her legs that reached up to her hips and sandals. She giggled as her fox tail wagged with her fox ears twitching a bit.

"A spirit?" Korra pondered.

"This is one of my four moms; **Tamamo-no-Mae**," Right introduced as he put an arm on her shoulders.

"She's so young," Korra blinked twice.

"Aw~! Hawaaa~! Tamamo-chan got complimented~!" the fox-girl giggled as she swooned a little, her tail wagging happily.

"She loves compliments," Right chuckled.

"So which of your moms do we have to thank for the tickets?" Takeshi asked.

"Hawaaa~! Take-chan~!" Tamamo greeted as she glomped the boy, burying his head into he bosom, "I get to meet you first~! Wai~!"

"Ms. Mae!" Takeshi manged to choke

Tammao stopped and released Takeshi who took in deep breath and holding a now bleeding noise, "Mugyuu...Sowwy, Tenny-chan..."

Tenzin sighed, "Korra, Takeshi, Lady Tamamo-no-Mae runs the local orphanage, primarily caring for the younger children and infants."

"Lexi-chan gave me a ticket for tonight," Tamamo reached into her cleavage and pulled a ticket out.

"Great!" Right grinned as Tenzin began to hit his head on the wall beside him as Pema giggled.

"It's good to see you again, Tamamo," Pema greeted.

"Sugoi~! Pema-chan is here~!" Tamamo cheered as she hugged Pema from behind, "Is baby-chan almost here for Tammao-chan to spoil?"

"Almost," Pema replied.

"Wai~! Then let's go~!" Tamamo cheered.

"...Is this normal?" Korra whispered to Jinora.

"There aren't many kids in the orphanage at the moment, so she's our babysitter when daddy and mom go out," Jinora replied.

"Have fun in your VIP seats, Takeshi, Korra," Pema waved as everyone but Takeshi and Korra walked into the main entrance.

"The VIP entrance is to your left," the ticket taker informed as she pointed at a door labelled 'VIP Entrance,' "Enjoy."

The two entered the VIP entrance.

"So...Uncle's got a lady who's half-fox for a mom," Korra noted, "Wonder if the kids she has have the ears and tail."

"I just hope I can keep my blood inside. Anymore like her, and I'll need a blood transfusion." Takeshi admitted, still holding his noise.

"Katara once told me that a guy hitting one of their legs hard enough distracts the blood flow," Korra noted.

* * *

As they entered a hallway, Korra felt a sudden urge.

"Err...T-Takeshi?" she stammered.

"Yeah?"

"I need to use the women's igloo."

Takeshi got the meaning and looked around for the toilet sign, but nothing.

"Will you be able to find me in the stands?" he asked with her nodding, "Okay. You find the loo; I'll find the seats. Kay?"

Korra nodded and went to the right while Takeshi followed the signs. Why there weren't any sings for the restroom, he had no idea. But then again, he couldn't hold her hand all the time. Just then, he found her VIP ticket in his pocket. He quickly looked back for her but couldn't see her.

"Ah hell..." he muttered.

* * *

Korra walked away and turned into a hallway. As she passed a large room, her curiosity peeked. Korra moved toward the room, revealing that it is a Pro-Bending gym. Korra became excited as she went inside, walking up to the middle of the room. Training equipment was scattered about, a sign that it had recently been used.

"Hey," Someone yelled, making Korra turn in surprise to see a man with a plump-yet fit-figure, a gym coach's uniform, dark skin, and white hair walking up to her, "What're you doin' in _my_ gym?"

"I was just looking for a bathroom and I got lost," Korra explained quickly.

"Ah, the old 'I had to pee' excuse!" The man smoothed his hair as Korra looked uncomfortable, "You know, I'm sick and tired of you kids sneakin' in without payin'! I'm taking you to security!"

"No, wait!" Korra exclaimed, looking through her pockets.

Just then, a teen in red and white Pro-Bending attire came round to see what the commotion was. Seeing the situation, he was quick in action.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" the teen called as he ran over, "It's all right Toza, she's with me."

"Yeah, I'm with him," she agreed, smiling and quickly playing along.

"So, you see, we're together."

"Well, not together together. More like friends," Korra awkwardly added.

"Right, friends." He agreed, pointing at his chest, before explaining between his teeth. "No, no, I didn't mean to imply."

"Oh, you implied it." she softly spoke as he cleared his throat.

"Ah, I don't care what you are! I got work to do." Toza groaned, raising his arms in annoyance.

He walked away while wiping his forehead with the towel that hung around his neck. He threw it on to the ground and loosened his left arm.

"Ooh, right this way, miss." the teen informed.

Toza lifted a barbell with earthbending, and threw it to the side. He did the same with another barbell. Korra noticed that while it seemed to be a normal stance, it was looser and seemed to be meant for responsive action.

"I thank you, sir!" Korra called as she lifted a hand to the side of her face before she whispered to the teen, "Seriously, thanks."

They both walked away, smiling broadly, while Toza kept repeating his exercise. Korra glanced at the other teen. She seemed to be around her age and his hair slicked back a bit and green eyes. The two entered through a door and Korra kept glanced around while the teen smiled confidently.

"Whaddya think? Best seats in the house, huh?" the teen asked.

Korra directed her gaze in the same direction as the teen, her mouth fell open as she could see the entire Pro-bending Arena. All the spots directed at the playing field, and the stadium packed with people. She could barely see Tenzin facepalming as Tamamo and Right were playing with Ikki, Jinora and Meelo by regaling them with something. She did know that it was embarrassing Tenzin, though.

"Woah! Unbelievable!" Korra awed as two figures entered the room behind them and head to the only closet, "This place is even more amazing than I imagined!"

"Name's **Bolin,** by the way," Bolin greeted.

"Korra." Korra relied, still looking around.

"Bolin!" Bolin winced at that bark.

"Oh, crud, it's Mai-Lin," Bolin gulped.

Korra turned to see a girl approach. She seemed to be her age with rich tanned skin. She wore a red shirt that had a ferret made of fire printed on the back and a pair of hip-hugging jeans. Over it was an opened red and cream-colored kimono. She had a clipboard in one hand while adjusting her red-rimmed glasses over his onyx eyes and had her pink hair done in a bun.

"Mako, we're having a very important pair of guests tonight and you brought a crazy fangirl again?" the girl demanded.

"Crazy fangirl?" Korra repeated with a frown.

"I do apologize about this," the girl apologized, "My name is **Mai-Lin**. Bolin appears to have forgotten that the boss-lady in charge of Pro-Bending had given two VIP Tickets to the Avatar and her Kamen...Rider..." she looked Korra over twice, **"Mako!** Please get your brother!"

"Okay, okay, Mai-Lin," a voice sighed as another teen, a year older than Korra, walked over in the uniform while carrying a red scarf.

"I'll take your scarf, Mako," Mai-Lin informed.

"Thanks," the teen nodded, giving a small smile at her, before pulling Bolin away, "I told you, you have to stop bringing your crazy fangirls in here before the matches. Get her out of here."

"Come on, Mako! Right, look, I kinda promised her she could stay," He said sighing before brightening up and pointed over his shoulder at Korra as Mai-Lin ulled her to the side, "But man, I got a good feeling, there's somethin' special about her. I know it!"

"Sorry about that, Avatar Korra, but I am getting tired of fangirls being here," Mai-Lin apologized softly, "Especially ones trying to flirt with Mako."

"So you know who I am?" Korra asked.

"Yes. Bolin didn't see it nor did Mako because they were training at the time of the interview," Mai-Lin explained, "Your seat is directly above this room." she pulled out a ticket, "If someone bums into you, just show them this ticket."

"I already have a..." Korra began as she checked her pockets, "Uh..."

Mai-Lin smirked a little as she gave the ticket to Korra. She was then grabbed by the shoulders and lead to Mako by Bolin. The firebender looked at them, and the Avatar smiled.

"Come here, I want you to meet my brother, Mako."

As Mako walked towards the ring, Korra offered her hand, "Mako? Wow, I-I saw you playing on the TV the other night."

"Come on, Bolin, we're up." Mako spoke, ignoring Korra completely.

"...Or I could meet him later." she frowned as she looked to her outstretched hand, feeling rejected.

Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real..._focused_ before a match," Bolin apologized lightheartedly as he put on his helmet and tied the strings.

"Well I got to go and find my friend in the stands," Korra spoke, showing her ticket.

"Okay, I gotta go too. Wish me luck." He said as he shielded his mouth with his hands. "Not ... that I'll need it." Bolin blushed as he ran up to his teammates.

Korra smiled and made her way into the stands. Soon, she spotted Takeshi and made her way over to him.

"Sorry I'm late. Got lost," Korra apologized.

"Not surprised. This place is bag and has so few signs." Takeshi said while munching on a meat on a stick before handing one to Korra, who took it and ate it as well.

"So you two enjoying it so far?" Takeshi nearly choked on his food before looking up to see Light, grinning down at them.

"Light?" Korra pondered.

"Why are you here?" Takeshi asked.

"What? Can't a mom go see her kids beating the snot out of some other kids?" Light asked with a teasing smirk.

"..." Takeshi blinked twice.

"Well, technically...I'm not their mom-mom, but more of a mom who took them in because she doesn't agree with her mom's teachings," Light explained as she discreetly pointed towards the seats where Tamamo was, currently giggling with the girls as Meelo, Tenzin, and Right were all slowly backing away.

"Who are your kids?" Korra asked.

"Mako and Bolin. I wanted them to come with me when you two were debuting, but Mako's little girlfriend had a practice scheduled for that day," Light replied.

Takeshi mentally groaned while he visually slumped. Now he was downright confused. Mako and Bolin in the series had been orphans, living on the street for years. Seems that that Saito character he kept hearing about wanted them to try to at least have a good childhood. The lights turning off made him refocus on what was going on. Looking around, a set of spotlights shined down, revealing a man in black and white Chinese fighting robes. He had a microphone in one hand and his black hair slicked back into two points, making a 'V' from his hair.

"Introooooducing..." the man called out as he pointed towards his left, "...the **Fire Ferrets**!"

"You're on, guys," Mai-Lin whispered, "Good luck out there." she looked at the third member, "You just try to give it everything you can, **Hasook**."

The three members nodded. Below, two men grunted as they began to turn a pair of cranks. A platform rumbled before the Fire Ferrets were moved along the platform's end before it connected to the center of the building, where the arena was along with their opponents. Bolin and Hasook were waving to the fans, while Mako solemnly stood in the middle. Mako and Bolin were smiling and they were all waving. Bolin put his hand to his ear when a fan of him screams.

"Aaaaaah! I love you, Bolin! Aaaaaah!" a fangirl squealed.

"Well...It seems I'll be making a drug bust tonight," Light noted with a devious smile aimed towards the direction the fangirl cry came.

_'Now that's a bit overprotective,'_ Takeshi thought, all suspicion on her not adopting those two thrown out the iwndow.

"It's just a fan," Korra noted, making Takeshi and Light look at her.

"...Oh yeah. You were isolated," Light recalled before wrapping an arm around Korra's shoulders and brought her a bit closer, "Well, seems I'll be giving you some lessons on 'fanboys' and 'fangirls.'"

Takeshi ignored her. He looked aqround before finally spotting the voice behind the sport; **Shiro Shinobi**. While he wasn't a Bender, he was known far and wide as the voice of Pro-Bending. He looked exactly the same as Takeshi saw him on the series.

"The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet, folks," Shiro informed.

"Hey," Takeshi turned and was given a small pouch filled with yuans by Light, "Go to the concession stand and order the number 8, 12, and 15 combos? You get the change."

"8, 12 and 15... Hamburger noodles?" he quietly whispered in fear before saying louder, "Sure. Be back in a sec."

As he headed for the door, he noticed a dark tanned girl dressed in a dark blue coat with a white trim. Her hair, however, was a dark brown with a ponytail and hair loopies. The girl was arguing with a slightly older guy who was in a green and gold. He didn't look pleased about something. Soon, the the girl walked away. Takeshi left the arena onto the balcony. Looking around, he soon saw the girl who was looking over the railings her face red with anger. Takeshi approached her.

"Hey there. What's a good looking girl like you doing out here?" Takeshi asked as the girl turned to face him.

"Just pondering on what my mother is thinking. That man is so infuriating... we are to be married, but I don't want to go through with it."

Takeshi walked up next to her and joined her looking over the sea.

"Arranged marriage huh? Thought that was illegal?"

"Unless you have some cops paid off."

"Well looks like Light will have to speak to you."

She just looked at him, "'Light' as in the Light who works in the police?" the girl asked looking at Takeshi wide eyed.

"Yeah. She's just in the arena now, watching the game." _'And I still can't believe that Mako and Bolin were adopted by her...'_

The girl breathed a sigh of relief looking back out to sea, "That's good to hear."

"What's good to hear?" someone asked behind them.

Turning, Takeshi saw the man who was arguing with the girl earlier.

"**Kiko**," the girl scowled, "I thought I made it clear the wedding is off!"

"Not until we are married. Now come, **Xia**."

Kiko approached her and took her arm forcibly. But before he could drag her away, Takeshi grabbed onto Kiko's arm. The man looked at him with a deathly glare.

"This girl does not belong to you," Takeshi spoke slowly.

That made Kiko fuming and a fist hit Takeshi in the face, sending him back a few feet. Kiko let go of the girl, looking at Takeshi.

"No one tells me that! _EVER_!" he declared, taking out a switch.

"A **Zodiarts** huh? Well, I got something to counter that."

Kiko pressed the button on it and he transformed into a large red beast that Takeshi recognized as the **Orion Zodiarts**. Smiling, Takeshi took out the Kamen Changer and took out Fourze's card. He opened up the changer and slid the card through the top before he closed it and pressed the green button under the Yin-Yang emblem. The changer then transformed into a large blue device with red switches on the front and a lever on the right side. In the center of it was a black screen that, when lit up, would reveal the image of a astronaut-themed figure. Four switches in different colors were behind the red switches. Takeshi placed the device on his waist before flipping the switches and grabbing the handle with his right while his left was across his body.

**=THREE=**

**=TWO=**

**=ONE=**

"Henshin!" Takeshi yelled as he pushed the lever forward before throwing his arm in the air.

Techno music erupted from the belt as two rings curled his waist before one going up while the other went down with steam coming from the **FourzeDriver**. As the steam cleared, Takeshi was now in in a white suit with a pointed helmet and orange bug eyes, the helmet giving resemblance to a space-ship with a black middle. On his arms and legs where different shapes; an orange dot on his right lower arm, a blue X on the lower right leg, a yellow triangle on the lower left leg, and a black square on the lower left arm. The middle of his body was black with the white and black separated by an orange line. His back sported a propulsion system. Takeshi brought his arms in.

"**Uchuu...**" he said before bursting out, spreading his arms all the way out to the sky, "Kitaaaaaa~~~!-!-!" he then waved his right hand along his helmet like moving his hand through his hair before pointing at the Orion Zodiarts, "**Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man!**"

The Orion Zodiarts roared before charging at Fourze, his club at the ready. He swung, and Fourze quickly rolled out of the way before switching two of the switches on his belt.

**=LAUNCHER - ON=**

**=RADAR - ON=**

The blue X and black square glowed before the lower limbs changed. The white bulky armor that was once on his lower left arm had turned into a black armor with a radar attached to it and a touch-screen. The lower right leg's armor was replaced with a blocky blue armor with a set of five missiles in it. Fourze aimed the Radar Module at the Orion Zodiarts before typing something on the screen.

"Yosha! Lock on!" Fourze declared as the Zodiarts charged.

Fourze stomped his right foot and the missiles launched out of the Launcher Module. The missiles spun around before slamming into the Zodiarts, knocking it away. On the roof of the stadium, a figure looked down with a smirk. Seems they came all this way just for someone else to have all the fun. Still...This was the evidence they were looking for for their client. Down below, Fourze deactivated his Launcher and Radar Modules before pulling the Launcher AstroSwitch out and replaced it with a new one.

**=CHAINSAW=**

Fourze switched it on.

**=CHAINSAW - ON=**

The X glowed once more before the Chainsaw Module formed, the blade connected to his foot. The saw began to buzz and Fourze charged, performing a flip to let his Module slash the Orion Zodiarts, knocking it away. He performed a roundhouse kick, knocking the Zodiarts back with a series of sparks coming from the Chainsaw Module's slash. Fourze turned it off before activating his other two AstroSwitches.

**=ROCKET - ON=**

**=DRILL - ON=**

The orange circle and yellow triangle glowed before armor formed. His lower right arm was covered in an orange Rocket Module while his lower left leg including the foot were completely covered in a yellow armor with a drill coming out of the bottom.

"Okay! Time to finish this!" Fourze declared before the Rocket Module went off, "Gaaaaaaaaaah~!-!" _'Crap! I forgot that Fourze has to train with his AstroSwitches!-!-!'_

"...Seriously?" the figure sweatdropped as they watched Fourze zip all over uncontrollably, "Maybe I'll need to interfere."

Just as the figure reached behind their back, Fourze pushed the lever once more.

**=ROCKET - DRILL=**

**=LIMIT BREAK=**

Yellow energy began to erupt at the tip of the drill as Fourze barely corrected his flight to aim directly at the Orion Zodiarts.

"**Rider Rocket Drill Kick!-!-!**" Fourze shouted.

The Orion Zodiarts roared out before the attack slammed through him, causing blue electricity to start coming off his body. Fourze crashed into the ground, Drill Module first. Fourze cried out until the Drill Module stopped spinning. Groaning, FOurze was barely able to put his lower left arm on his left knee with his Rocket Module arm pumped at his side before the Zodiarts exploded, sending the switch tumbling away. The man groaned as he began to get up with wires wrapped around his body, ensnaring his limbs.

"Well, well, well...What have we here?" Fourze looked to his left, still a bit dizzy, to see Light approaching, the wires coming from the armor on her left lower arm, "A **Switcher**? Ooh~! Someone's in trouble~!"

"Light-sama?" Fourze groaned as he changed back into Takeshi.

"So this is why you weren't back with the food!" Light frowned, hands on her shapely hips, "Okay, bub, you're gonna be taken to a little place I like to call 'The Ballmasher' once the game's done." for some reason, Takeshi shivered, "In the meantime..." the wire fell off her armor before she punted him up and shot another blast of wire from her other arm's armor, the wire spreading out into a net that forced the man to end up upside-down and connected to the building, "Just _hang_ around." she walked over to Takeshi before taking the money and walking off, "Oi! Hurry up, Take-chan! The match is heating up right now. Before my little bro called me to come out here for this, my boys won the first round." she whooped as she walked back into the arena to the concession stand, "Hamburger Rice, Mountain Dew, and Chicken Curry, here I come!"

"...They have Mountain Dew here?" Takeshi whispered to himself, still a bit dazed, as he rested on the railing before replying aloud, "I'll do it in a sec! That drill-trick made me a little ill."

"Okay, just don't take too long." Light advised as she began walking back in to the stadium.

"Ugh.." Takeshi moaned rubbing his head while Xia walked up next to him.

"Ya know that was fun." she said playfully. "Name's **Xia Tenado**, daughter of **Riko Tenado**."

"Takeshi...just Takeshi."

"No last name?" Xia asked interestingly.

"Well, I haven't remembered it," he lied, "When I fist got here, my memory has played tricks on me once or twice."

"Huh...sounds harsh."

"Life always is, love."

Xia looked at him with wide eyes and a major blush.

"Where I come from it's slang for 'friend,'" Takeshi quickly explained, "It's become a habit for me."

"Ah. Interesting..." there was an awkward silence between them for a moment before Takeshi spoke up.

"Care for tea or lunch at some point?" Takeshi offered.

Xia smiled, "Yeah, I'm free tomorrow. Do you know Saoko's restaurant? It's not expensive, but they do good food."

Takeshi gave a good thought to the offer. Then he remembered the exact same restaurant was in the area of Saito's base of operations, so he could kill two birds with one stone.

"Yeah. Sounds good... how's three sound?"

Xia smiled. "Yeah sounds good." she agreed before kissing him on the cheek and walking off, leaving a red faced Takeshi behind. He just smiled.

* * *

Korra was on the edge of her seat watching the game as Takeshi came back with three disposable plates in his hand. Korra didn't notice him as he handed them to Light while leaning in for a whisper to her.

"Light let you dad know I'm coming to see him tomorrow." he whispered with Light nodding.

Takeshi took his seat and began chewing on a meat stick thinking about his date the next day.

* * *

After the match, Light led the two down to the gym to meet Mako, Bolin, and Mai-Lin. An excited Korra was up front, leading the way, while Light and Takeshi fell a little behind to talk about Rider stuff. Korra felt a little curious about it, but Takeshi insisted that she keep out of it for the time being.

"Okay! So Takeshi, what's this about?" Light asked, her hands behind her head with a grin on her face.

"Well, I have a few questions to ask you. Firstly, did Mako and Bolin ever join the Tipple threat triad?" Takeshi asked.

Light gave a disappointed sigh, "Yeah they did. I busted them a few times for it before they quit...mainly Bolin."

"Good. That piece of background is important. Next you giving them any money?" Takeshi continued.

Takeshi earned a questioning look from Light, "Yeah. A few hundred a month. Why?"

"OK. I think you need to lessen the next payment," Takeshi then leaned over to Lights ear and began whispering.

"Really?" Light raised a brow, "...What?!" her widened eyes than adopted a sly gleam, "...Oh."

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I think I can come up with something."

Korra glanced at the two behind her with interested eyes. Eventually, they got to the locker room once more as the Fire Ferrets were walking in.

"Woohoo! Yes!" Bolin cheered as he held one finger up in excitement, "One more win and we're in the championship tournament!" He snapped his fingers, took off his helmet, and casually asked Korra, "So, what'd ya think, Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

_'For some reason, that comment annoys me,'_ Takeshi thought, trying to hide his frown Korra grabbed Bolin by his shirt's collar.

"What did I think? What did I _think_? That was amazing!" Korra laughed in glee as she playfully pushed Bolin backward.

"Nice work, you three," the pinkette adjusted her glasses.

"Thanks, Mai-Lin," Mako nodded before glaring at Hasook, "You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match!"

Hasook countered with, "We won, didn't we?"

"Barely!"

"Get off my case, pal!" Hasook snapped as Light caught his tossed helmet as he left in a huff, Mai-Lin barely managing to give Hasook a slip of paper that Takeshi noticed was a check.

"What was that?" Takeshi whispered to the pinkette.

"..." Mai-Lin pulled him to the side, "Promise not to tell? My godfather asked me to give him that check as a way of saying 'Thank you for helping my grandkids so far.' In truth, Hasook has a wife that's expecting soon enough, so I'm not sure if this is his last match or not."

Takeshi blinked twice slowly. He knew the guy didn't appear anymore after the second episode which he also debuted in, but he was married?

"I see that look," Mai-Lin frowned, "Of course he's got a wife. The legal marrying age _is _sixteen in the United Republic of Nations, you know. Just don't tell Mako and Bolin about this, okay?"

Takeshi nodded before the two entered to hear Bolin chuckle out an, "Ooh!"

"Burn on Mako-chan!" Light laughed, "...Double Burn!"

Mako facepalmed. His mother and brother were idiots, he just knew it. Bolin turned to Korra with a grin.

"Anyway, I've been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that!" Korra noted, "It's like there's a whole new style here!"

"Think you could show her a few tricks?" Light asked.

"Right now?" Mako groaned as he finished removing his sport attire, "Come on, Bolin, Mom."

Bolin put his hand beside his mouth and spoke a bit softer, "Just ignore him." he then added louder to Korra, "Yeah, I could show you the basics." he pensively put his left hand to his chin, "I'm just not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we'll figure it out."

_'Strike one,'_ Takeshi thought, amusement in his facial features, as Light hid her snicker.

Korra smugly gave her response, "Won't be a problem." she crossed her arms slyly under her breasts, recalling how Light had given advice on making trouble for the opposite gender, "I'm actually an earthbender."

Bolin eyed Korra confusedly, blushing a bit, "I'm sorry, no, no! I didn't mean to assume! 'Cause I, you know, I was just figuring ... with your Water Tribe getup ... that you are ... a Water Tribe ... gal."

_'Strike two,'_ Takeshi thought, a blush on his face as well.

Korra casually and smugly replied as she played with one of her bangs, keeping her other arm under her breasts, "Nope, you're right. I'm a waterbender. And a firebender."

Bolin held his hand to his chin, confused, "Mm. Mm-hmm. I'm very confused right now."

"And there's strike three. Bolin's out," Takeshi whispered to Korra, earning a giggle from her, "And with one Out in the bottom of the ninth, Mako is now up to bat now, ladies and gentlemen."

"You're the Avatar," Mako bowed his head, while closing his eyes, "and I'm an idiot."

"And he gets the Home Run, folks!" Light laughed heartily as she patted his back while Mai-Lin rolled her eyes.

"Both are true," Korra slightly mocked, winking at the scarf-wearing teen.

Takeshi stood nearby, amused, as he watched Bolin. The Earthbender had his eyes widen in shock. Nearby, Mako had turned around to face everyone. Mai-Lin gently put a finger under Bolin's dropped jaw and reset it, giving a giggle.

"No...way," Bolin turned to Mako and Mai-Lin, shielded his face from Korra, Light, and Takeshi with his hand while pointing at Korra, and whispered, "The _Avatar_!"

"And judging by how she likes staying near you," Mako noted as he looked at Takeshi, "You must be the new Kamen Rider Gramps told us about. You don't toss people into bottomless holes, jungles for a weekend, or tie them up to balloons and let them fly off, do you?"

Bolin shuddered, "D-Don't remind me of that!" he hugged himself, "I can never look at a floating thing made of rubber the same way after that last time."

"At least you landed in the moving truck with water," Mako frowned.

_'What kind of guy is this 'Saito?''_ Takeshi thought, paling a bit.

"Hey, you know he had hit himself with a coconut by accident that week and acted like that Vice-Admiral he kept running into when I was half your age when that happened!" Light frowned, _'Though that was the best family vacation we ever had!'_

"But couldn't Grandma Natsumi hit him with the coconut _before_ he tossed us into that bottomless pit?" Bolin whimpered.

"Just be glad that it didn't make him act like Ohja," Light rolled her eyes.

"...You mean the guy who's currently in a cement jailcell in the direct center of the jail with no reflective surfaces?" Bolin asked, making Takeshi blink twice.

"Excuse me?" Takeshi asked.

"That guy's a sick guy," Light informed as she pulled him to the side and whispered, "Pops said you knew of a version of how Mako and Bolin's birthparents died, right?"

"Yes," Takeshi replied.

"Yeah. Throw that out the window if it didn't involve that guy using them as a test for Venoseeker," Light whispered, making Takeshi look at her in disbelief.

* * *

Right hissed in sympathy as Takeshi continued recording with his cell-phone. Despite a great night the other night was, today sucked for Korra. The Airbenders and Takeshi were all watching as Korra was knocked around again, while grunting in pain.

"Patience, Korra!" Tenzin called.

"Visualize victory, Korra!" Right added, "Use your Imagination!"

"You little..." Tenzin growled at Right.

Korra was thrown against more gates. Takeshi held up five fingers. As she was knocked to her knees, Takeshi pointed with his last raised finger before she lost her temper and burst into a violent firebending tantrum, burning and breaking most of the gates. Some of the gates were knocked out of their sockets and broke in two or were burned down. Jinora winced, Ikki gawked, and Meelo watched with a bored look, his pinky up his nose. Tenzin gaped, wide-eyed at Korra's outburst. Right gave a slowly, soft whistle as he discreetly handed Takeshi a few monetary bills since he lost the bet. He just had to give Korra the extra day.

"Th..." Tenzin was shocked, but he slowly and, somewhat, quietly went on, "That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure!" he closed his eyes in frustration, "What..." Angrily, his cape fluttered behind him, "What is wrong with you?"

"Well, she has a temper," Right noted before holding his hands up with a small, nervous grin on his face as he backed away slowly, Ikki and Takeshi copying him.

Korra gestured widely while speaking angrily, "There's nothing wrong with me! I've been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn't sinking in, okay?" she slanted her head in frustration, "It hasn't clicked like you said it would!"

Tenzin adopted a calmer tone with his eyes closed, "Korra, this isn't something you can force. If you would only listen to me..."

"He's gonna get it now," Takeshi whispered as Right nodded.

"You don't need Imagination to see that," Right agreed softly.

"I have been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn't me! Maybe the reason I haven't learned airbending yet is because..." Korra, louder and angrier, shouted as she pointed at Tenzin, "...you're a terrible teacher!"

"She said it," Right whispered.

"She did," Takeshi softly agreed as Korra stormed off angrily.

"Take-chan, a little advice?"

"Shoot."

"Learn how to do massages. That way if you piss your girlfriend off, you can at least apologize to Korra-chan by giving her a full-body massage," Right informed.

"Sh-She's not my girlfriend!" Takeshi exclaimed with a heavy blush as he walked off while Meelo began to mimic Korra's tantrum.

"..." Tenzin sighed as his two daughters hugged him to try to comfort him, "Right, what am I going to do with her?"

"...Tell you what; let me try something with her, okay?" Right offered, "She needs to know more about the 'freedom' of Airbending if she wants to get it."

"...No skydiving."

"Dammit, was I that obvious?!" Right whined.

"Only you, Right. Only you," Tenzin replied, "Will you be taking Takeshi as well?"

"Nope. My little bro offered to bodyguard Korra if I ever got the chance to give her a field trip and Take-chan couldn't come along," Right replied.

"Which little brother? The baker or the detective?"

"Yes."

"...You and your vague answers..." Tenzin slumped before realizing something, "Wait. Takeshi's doing something today?"

"Yeah. He's gonna be seeing Pops today."

"...He's going to run into someone before that, isn't he?"

"Possibly."

"...Jirou, Ramon, Riki, or one of the Imagin?"

"Yes."

"...Girls, please let me so that I may strangle your uncle."

"I'm outta here!" Right screamed before zipping off in a wheel made of air, whooping like a familiar member of the Three Stooges.

"I love it when Uncle Right visits," Ikki giggled as she watched her dad give chase with a cane in his hand while riding an Air Scooter.

* * *

Takeshi got off the tram in the area the card map said. Looking around, he saw the restaurant on the corner. Looking at his watch, he realized that he only had an hour and a half to talk to Saito. Walking away from the place, he soon found an alleyway and walked down it.

"Just too cliché..." he thought aloud with a smile.

He soon found a metal door with an eye shutter at eye level. Looking around making sure that no one was looking he took out the Ichigo card and knocked on the door while holding the card up at the shutter. The shutter opened for a moment before closing again and the door opened. Takeshi lowered slid the card back into the deck as a man in a tuxido like suit stood there.

"Kamen Rider Sentinel?" he asked with Takeshi nodding. "Soul is expecting you."

"Thank you," Takeshi bowed before the two walked off into the hallway, torches lighting up as they walked along it, "Huh...Kinda Like the Castle Doran from Kiva."

"It took a while for Saito to figure out Doran's trick," the man chuckled as Takeshi's eyes widened.

"Wait...Now I recognize you! You...You're **Jirou**!"

"Correct," the man nodded, "All will be explained eventually, so don't start asking."

Takeshi nodded. Eventually, they came across a large pair of double doors. Jirou knocked twice and waited.

"Enter!" a voice called, sounding to be in their late teens, possibly entering their twenties.

Jirou opened the door enough to poke his head in, "Takeshi has arrived."

**"He's late!"** a voice barked, **"Oi! I thought that you were gonna walk him here, you Urufu-Yaro!"**

Takeshi blinked twice. That insult was strangely familiar, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. Jirou snorted before opening the doors completely and let Takeshi enter. He stopped and blinked a few times. Despite the mysterious and somewhat strange hallway, the large room seemed more like an office. Behind the desk was a large, imposing figure in a butler's outfit, his hair combed neatly. The other figure resembled a red oni with two large horns on its head, big, black eyes, and black markings all over its form. On its waist was a silver buckle resembling a peach. Sitting in the revolving chair was a young man, possibly entering his early twenties. He had brown hair with black highlights in it done in a wild, yet strangely ordered, manner with gentle onyx eyes, looking over a document. He wore a black jacket over a white button shirt and black slacks. At the other side of the desk was, surprising to Takeshi, a humanoid figure resembling a dragon made of ash.

"Okay. Everything's in order," the young man noted before stamping the document he had before signing it and handing it to the dragon Kaijin, "Give this to Natsumikan and she'll give you your deed, proper documents of ownership, and ID. Good luck in Republic City, madam."

_"Oh, thank you!"_ the dragonoid giggled before walking out, her form being covered in blue flames before parting to reveal a young woman in overalls, a white short-sleeved shirt, pink hair done in a ponytail, and worker gloves, "I can't wait to get my blacksmith shop up and running!"

"Th...That was an **Orphenoch**," Takeshi blinked slowly.

"Of course she was," the young man replied, "Not every Kaijin is evil, just like not every human is good." he smirked a little, "Takeshi, it's great to finally meet ya! Well, outside of what Raia-chan foretold on you being a good choice..."

"Raia-chan?"

"The second Raia's granddaughter. She runs a local fortune-teller shop," he informed, "Name's **Saito Ryder**. Nice to meet ya!"

"Um...Same here?"

"Sit, sit, sit!" Saito offered/ordered quickly, "You already met Jirou, so these are **Momotaros** and **Riki**."

"Oh, so that's where I recognized that voice!" Takeshi exclaimed before snickering, "Man...How's it like living with these guys?"

"Momotaros, Urataros, and Kintaros are forbidden from doing any babysitting," Saito deadpanned.

**"Oi!"** Momotaros snapped, bonking Saito on the head with his fist.

Takeshi chuckled a little as Saito continued in his deadpan tone, "Jirou cheats at Old Maid."

"Oi, oi, oi!" Jirou frowned.

Saito then grinned, "But living with them is kinda nice."

Takeshi laughed a little before adopting a questioning expression, "But...why me?"

"..." Saito's smile slowly turned smaller as he sighed, "I want to help Korra, believe you me on that, but...But I won't be compatible with her."

"Huh?" Takeshi raised a brow.

"From what I've learned since I became Soul, each Soul before me always had a compatibility with their Avatars, the last one being with Kuruk, Yangchen, Kiyoshi, and Roku. Yet...I was able to feel something with Aang, a strong bond. But...But with Korra...I just don't feel anything," Saito explained as he got up and walked over to a wall with various photos on it, "I visited three times during Korra's training, but I could never feel that bond that I had with Aang. And don't you think about saying it's because I got to know the kid. That bond was there since I even realized who he was."

"Okay..." Takeshi nodded, "Um...Saito, maybe you can help me understand something. Every girl that's in her teens or older..."

"Has a figure fit for winning beauty pageants back home?" Saito finished, "Well, that's because of the latest in medical research mixed with culinary research. Don't ask me why, okay? Because I never really paid attention much to it all." he chuckled a bit, "Reminds you of all the girls from the manga Fairy Tail, hm?"

Takeshi nodded slowly, "Uh..."

"There's all kinds of Manga here," Saito informed, "And you're curious about what just happened a few minutes ago, hm?"

"Yeah."

"Well, like I said; not all Kaijin are evil," Saito explained, "Ms. Himeko there filed out her papers to be a Registered Kaijin and the finalization of her Blacksmith license. An hour before her was a human woman and a Bear Fangire, requesting a marriage form." he sighed, "Those two were such a cute couple. Hope their wedding goes as well as the four I've been through."

"...That reminds me; you have _four_ wives?"

"With my problem with being immortal, you'd do well to have multiple wives," Saito explained, "And even after all this time, we still love one another deeply. Let me tell you, my first wife, Maya, may be shy, but in bed she..." he paused a little before clearing his throat, "...Maybe when you're older."

_'But you were getting to the good part!'_ the four others in the room thought in annoyance.

"S...So basically, you're in charge of relations for Kaijin that want to fit in with humanity," Takeshi realized.

"Yep!" Saito grinned, "And the Council and, if it ever happens, the President are now allowed to interfere with it! I wanted to make sure that they couldn't try anything funny with me, especially Tarrlok. That stinkin' bender."

"So you know that he's a..."

"Yep."

**"We just haven't gotten him to show it!"** Momotaros growled.

"And we can't just go out and directly accuse him of it. The guy's got his fingers in too many pies," Saito added.

"..."

"Riki, we agreed that you, Jirou, nor Ramon were allowed to kill him," Saito frowned.

"..." Riki slumped.

"Um...I heard you tossed Bolin and Mako into a forest."

"Actually, it was a jungle filled with fearsome beasts. Or, at least, that's what Natsumikan told me when I ended up thinking I was Garp for that week," Saito replied, "Might seem a bit crazy, but he's a good man."

"...Garp? As in 'Monkey D. Garp?'"

"One thing I've discovered is that I can use the Dimensional Veils. Makes for a good vacation with the family," Saito explained before sniffling in pride, "And my little Light...Oh, how she makes a daddy proud!" he grabbed a picture frame and showed Takeshi that it was actually a wanted poster of Light as a teenager, using Metalbending, "Light 'Metal Snake' Ryder! Wanted Dead or Alive by the Marines! 150,000,000 Beli! Oh, she makes me so proud!"

_'...'_ Takeshi sweatdropped, "S...So you just travel around?"

"Nope. I have an obligation to the Kaijin who want to become a part of the city legally," Saito informed, "But I do get a month off each year along with not having to work on the weekends or holidays." he smirked, "Hey, tell ya what; I was planning on going to another Sekai in a few weeks for my month off. Care to come along with Korra? My wives and I agreed of going back to the Grand Line to travel on the sea for a bit. Maybe see Drum Kingdom or Water 7. Or the Fisman Island. Haven't seen Queen Otohime in a long while. Last time I saw her, she just had the cutest little girl. Well..." he tapped his chin, "Cutest baby _giant_ girl. I think it was 'Shirahoshi' or something like that. I know Simon is hoping to finally see it since he couldn't go since he was just a baby the last time we went. Coincidentally, that was the only time I allowed Momotaros to try babysitting."

**"Urusei!"** Momotaros snapped.

"...You do know the dangers of the Grand Line, right?" Takeshi asked, _'Note to self; do not tell this guy about what happens to her.'_

"Course I do! First time I went there, I was with the Rumbar Pirates!" Saito informed with a grin, "Maya-chan was practically babying Laboon the entire month we were there. And that was when Right was a baby in her tummy."

"You met Brook as a living person?!" Takeshi gawked.

"Yep!" Saito grinned before frowning, "And that 'Black Handkerchief of Happiness' was a pain to my ears." he shook his head, "But for now..." Saito was instantly in seiza position before Takeshi, "Please! What happened in the last three episodes of the Legend of Korra?! I never got to see the last three episodes of Book 1: Air! And you saw that Book 2, meaning there was a season 2, so tell me that too please!"

**"I thought you were over that, dammit!"** Momotaros snapped, his eyes blank and his teeth now shark-like as Riki and Jirou were recovering from their facefaults.

_'...This is the guy everyone respects?'_ Takeshi sweatdropped.

* * *

Takeshi then waited outside the restaurant for Xia. The time was nearly three, so he was expecting her soon. His nerves where already getting the better of him, but at least Urataros wasn't there.

"Yo Takeshi." a voice then yelled making the Rider turn to see Xia walking up to him.

Xia wore a simple blue jacket, shirt and jeans. But the shirt didn't hide her large bust that was hidden by her coat last night. He gulped in surprise.

"You are not playing fair." Takeshi said.

"When I want something, I never play fair." Xia replied with a wink.

* * *

Korra sat slumped up against the temple wall in depression. She just couldn't figure out what she was doing wrong. The Skydiving didn't help as well as she hoped (yet she found it hilarious that Right's brother had been arguing with himself on jumping or not until Right tricked him), she needed to vent some steam.

"Yo Korra, you ok?" Takeshi yelled coming into sight.

"Not really, I just don't think I'll get it and I know you told me that I will but I just can't wait." Korra asked in an annoyed voice.

"All good things happen to those to wait." Takeshi cryptically informed, earning a very curious look from Korra, "Come on. Training Time."

Korra just stood and readied herself. Takeshi then pressed down on a lever on his belt that had a hand symbol on it. He then held his hand over it.

**=COPY PLEASE=**

A red magic circle appeared on the floor and raised up and another Takeshi stood there. Korra's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kamen Rider Wizard's magic, get used to see multiples of me." Takeshi said as Korra's grin widened. "Same rules."

The Takeshi's slid their gloves on and took a fighting stance, the two went in opposite directions curlicuing Korra. She watched them waiting for the attack. Suddenly the two Takeshi's jumped her Korra ducked and kicked on of the Takeshi's in gut. He flew several feet away and Korra noticed the second Takeshi come in with a punch. She blocked it but Takeshi brought his legs forward ad swiped Korra's legs from under her.

This was a mixed move as Korra fell she grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall. Takeshi slammed into the wall making a few crack in it. Korra smiled but forgot about the other Takeshi who came in fast as she stood forcing her onto the defensive. As Korra blocked him she found an opening, as the Takeshi came in for another punch she aimed for the ribs. She hit his side with such force sending him to the floor in a manner on seconds.

Hist then a tap on her shoulder sent a shock though her body. Turning to see the other Takeshi in the middle of bringing an upper cut to her. But she quickly brought a kick to his ribs making him role, just then the second Takeshi got up and delivered a punch to her ribs sending an electric shock through her.

Suddenly the timer went off.

Korra breathed a sigh of relief in not getting shocked again. One of the Takeshi's disappeared and the remaining one took out his phone.

"OK. 2 min and 30 seconds. Your score is, well, 5 points." Takeshi said, making the smile on Korra widen.

"So as a treat, let's head to the Pro-Bending arena? I got tickets." Takeshi smiled.

Korra squealed in delight and jumped on him. "Takeshi, you're the best!"

"Hey, you guys, I..." Right began as he entered the area, riding his cat-deer, before noticing their position, "..." he held a hand up, "...I'll talk to you later since you're busy. Don't want to be a granduncle just yet! Onwards, Boota!"

His pet cat-deer ran off, leaving the two teenagers blushing.

* * *

Sunset soon came to Air Temple Island. The flying bison were soaring around the temple's tower. Tenzin and his children were gathered in the dining room for dinner. Meelo and Ikki looked rather bored, while Jinora was reading a book, and Tenzin had his arms crossed while sporting an annoyed expression. Right had managed to escape him every single time that day. Pema entered, carrying a tray of small dishes.

Pema put down the tray on the table and spoke in an upbeat tone, "Okay! Everyone here?" she erected herself and looked around before noticing something, "Wait. Where're Korra, Takeshi, and Right?"

"Honestly, Pema, I am at my wit's end with that girl!" Tenzin sighed in annoyance, "Even with Takeshi trying to keep my spirits up, I...I don't know how to get through to her!"

Tenzin's expression changed to a dejected one as he closed his eyes and slanted his head. Pema knelt beside Tenzin and placed a hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes at her touch and glanced at her.

"Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space," Pema advised.

Tenzin nodded before his eyes widened as he looked to Jinora and Ikki, desperately pleading, "You must promise me that your teenage years won't be like this!"

Ikki looked uninterested and Jinora looked bored as she lowered her books slightly and glanced over it, emotionlessly responding with, "I will make no such promises."

Jinora raised her book again, and resumed reading. Tenzin hit his head on the table.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift!" Korra waved as Right flew off on Oogi.

"Have fun, you kids!" Right saluted with a two-finger salute.

"This'll be grand!" Korra grinned as the two entered, "You got us VIP Passes!"

"Well...The guy who's married to the owner of the arena who's the grandmother of Mako and Bolin gave me them," Takeshi shrugged, _'That and he knows that this is an important night for you, Korra.'_

Eventually, they got into the locker room for the Fire Ferrets, Korra saying 'hi' to the elder Earthbender beforehand. In the locker room, Bolin was sitting on the bench, while Mako is leaning against the wall, both looking defeated. Mai-Lin sighed nearby before the door opened and Korra walked in with Takeshi following, Blitz on his heels.

"I didn't miss your match, did I? You guys look like you lost already," Korra noted.

Bolin sighed, "We might as well have."

"Hasook's a no-good no-show!" Mako growled.

"I thought I told you already, Mako," Mai-Lin frowned, "Hasook couldn't show up because his wife's in labor at the moment!"

The door was knocked on twice before a figure entered. Takeshi fought to not blush. The woman was well in her late teens/early twenties with richly-tanned skin from being outdoors. Her sunkissed blond hair had a brown highlight in it with a red pearl at the base of her neck, making her hair in a ponytail. She wore a red plaid shirt buttoned up, stretched by her I-Cup breasts, and a pair of body-hugging jeans. She looked around and moved her Stetson up a bit, revealing her green eyes and a stick of hay in her mouth.

"Y'all got two minutes ta come out ready to play, or you're disqualified," the woman informed, "Ah'm mighty sorry 'bout it, too."

"It's fine, Grandmother Alexis," Mako nodded calmly.

"G..._Grandmother_?!" Korra and Takeshi exclaimed, looking at the woman in shock.

"Eeyup," the woman nodded, "Ah'm **Alex Kiyoshi-Ryder**. Nice ta meet y'all in Republic City, Avatar Korra, Takeshi. Mah husband gave y'all th' tickets, ah see."

"This is our grandma and the lady behind Pro-Bending!" Bolin introduced as Mako looked out at the arena.

"Well, there goes our shot at the tournament...and the winnings."

"Mako, are y'all jest givin' up?" Alex frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Can't you ask one of those guys to fill in?" Korra asked as she pointed nearby.

"Nah...The rules say you can only compete on one team," Bolin informed.

"Ah don't want any cheatin', ya know," Alex shrugged.

"..." Takeshi opened his mouth.

"Ah've been tryin' ta git them banned, but someone in th' Council keeps overrulin' mah decision," Alex informed.

"Well, then..." Korra placed her hand on her chest, "How about me? I'm a top-notch waterbender," Korra crossed her arms, "if I do say so myself."

"But...you're the Avatar," Bolin noted, "Isn't that cheating?"

"It isn't cheating if I only do waterbending," Korra informed before looking at Mai-Lin and Alex, "Right."

"She's right. So long as she sticks ta Waterbendin', she can play," Alex shrugged.

"No way. I'd rather forfeit than look like a fool out there," Mako argued.

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence," Korra scowled.

"Mako, don't make me git mah lasso," Alex scowled, "Now she is playin for y'all since she's volunteerin'."

"Yes!" Bolin cheered.

"Grandmother!" Mako exclaimed in shock at the same time Bolin cheered.

"Mako, y'all are gonna thank me later fer doin' this," Alex informed.

"You can thank me later," Korra winked.

"Come on, Korra-chan, let's get you a uniform," Mai-Lin informed.

"Ah need ta git ta mah seat, anyway," Alex noted before looking at Takeshi, "Come on. Y'all git ta see th' match in th' Glass Box."

"...A glass box?" Takeshi pondered.

"Nah. It's jest what Ah call it," Alex informed as she pulled Takeshi out, leaving Mako and Bolin alone in the room.

"It's official. The girls that I know are all crazy," Mako sighed, dismay on his face.

* * *

"Looks like the Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a last minute replacement waterbender." Shiro said as the Fire ferrets walked on the Arena, Korra fidgeting at her outfit which was way too big, "Let's see if she's another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks!"

"Got a bad feeling here." Takeshi whispered as the teams took on a fighting stance.

Takeshi was currently in a Box Seat. It had an impressive view of the field with a few TVs hung around to show the stats of the players and close up views. There were roughly fifteen seats in total with Right relaxing in one on the far left, eating a fruit salad consisting of oranges, bananas, grapes, melons, strawberries, watermelon, mangoes, and kiwis. Boota purred as Right scratched her left ear, the deer-cat curled up beside Right. Alex just grinned as she patted Takeshi's back. Mai-Lin sat across from them, fingering something in her left hand.

"Now don't be so worryin' 'bout this. Ah'm sure y'all taught Korra how ta do her best in th' last few days of trainin' with her!" Alex assured.

"Don't do anything too fancy or aggressive," Mako ordered as he looked at Korra, "In fact, don't do anything. Just try not to get knocked off the ring."

"You got it, captain." Korra replied as her helmet slipped awkwardly, but she soon adjusted it.

"Players! Are you ready?" the reff called.

Takeshi kept his eyes on the Fire ferret's opponents. Something was off about them that he couldn't put his hand on.

The referee held up his hand and blew his whistle. The bell rang, signaling the start of the match. Korra smiled confidently and immediately conjured a powerful water blast with her foot which she used to knock the opposing Waterbending player over the side of the ring, who screamed before landing in the pool. The remaining Firebender and Earthbender players stared wide-eyed at the spot their teammate was just knocked over the ropes. Mako gritted his teeth and facepalmed while excited Korra ran around, waving her hands in the air to celebrate her move.

"Ugh! Bugger, I forgot about that!" Takeshi muttered facepalming, "Maybe as part of the training, I should have told her Pro-bending rules."

"Agreed," Alex nodded, "But it'll make a great blooper reel clip."

"...You have blooper reels?" Takeshi asked.

"What? I find that it helps people ta see that Benders are people, too," Alex informed.

"Woohoo! Man overboard!" Korra yelled excitedly.

The referee blew his whistle."Fire Ferret Waterbender, penalty! Move back one zone!" as he pointed his finger at her.

"What? Why?" Korra asked in confusion.

"You're only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring! Not over the sides!" Mako yelled frustrated while gesturing at the sides of the ring.

"Oh..." Korra blushed, "Whoops." she said apologetically while moving back one zone while the other waterbender rejoined his team.

"And we're back in action after that hiccup, but I'm not so sure this replacement player knows what she's doing." Shiro spectated.

The bell signaling the game rang again, and the teams immediately started to attack each other. Korra pulled up some water and fired it away. However, she was immediately hit in the stomach by an earth coin and knocked back, making Takeshi wince in pain. Korra came to a halt and immediately jumped up to retaliated with a water blast shot via her feet. Korra landed again, straddling the line.

The ref blew his whistle and pointed. "Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone three!"

"Urgh!" Korra moaned as she ran toward zone three, "I'll show you over the line!"

"Calm down, Korra..." Takeshi said to himself before noticing Mai-Lin heading to the Fire Ferret entrance.

"Y'all should follow her," Takeshi looked at Alex, who was closely watching the Platypus Bears, "She may end up surprisin' y'all. And don't be worryin' 'bout nothin'. A feller y'all should know is in th' stands, jest waitin' fer y'all."

Takeshi slowly nodded before he followed Mai-Lin out. Eventually, they entered the locker room for the Fire Ferrets, Mai-Lin still fingering the item in her hand. She looked up at Takeshi and nodded before returning to looking at The Platypus Bears with a suspicious eye. There was defiantly something wrong.

As Korra moved toward her zone, Mako and Bolin stood together. Mako ground his teeth and sported an irritated look in Korra's direction. The bell rang, signaling the end of round one. Mako closed his eyes and lowered his head in annoyance, while Bolin twiddled with his fingers in embarrassment.

Shiro started talking as the scoreboard where the first tube lit up blue, "The Platypus Bears take round one!" the bell rang again and the Platypus Bears immediately started attacking focusing their attacks on Korra, "The Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one, and they are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl!"

Korra got assaulted by all the elements of the other team. She used her waterbending to deflect the water blast of the Platypus Bears before conjuring up a shield to block a fire and earth attack, she was slightly knocked back by the force of it. She quickly blocked another water blast with one of her own, but was kept on the defensive all the time. Korra took a defensive stance as the opposing fire and earthbender readied their attacks. She clenched her teeth and grunted with effort as she angrily raised two coins beneath her to protect herself against a triple water, fire, and earth combo. The smoke of the explosion soon cleared around Korra.

"Shit!" Takeshi muttered, eyes widening in realization at what just happened, "I forgot about that!"

"But Grandaunt Alexis did not," Takeshi looked at Mai-Lin, "You already forgot what happened when Korra offered to be the Waterbender for the team?"

At that moment, Takeshi noticed a bit of sand come from the Platypus Bears. His hand slid into his pocket and took out the Den-o card. But he slid it into the Kamen Changer, ready. Mai-Lin noticed and whistled softly to Takeshi. Looking at her, his eyes widened at seeing a white figurine in her hand. She lightly squeezed the waist and the lower half flipped up, revealing a Yang emblem on the top and a key on the bottom and nodded at him. They dared not to make a move as the Platypus Bears didn't do anything except play the game, but they needed to be ready.

"Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just earthbend?" Shiro asked in confusion.

The crowd, gasped in shock. The Platypus Bears gazed at Korra in wonder. As the whistle blew.

"Foul! I...think." the ref said.

Korra looked shocked over her shoulder, and turned, looking around. Korra laughed awkwardly but stopped for a moment due to her helmet slipping over her eyes again, before resuming smiling broadly. Mako lowered his head and closed his eyes while sighing and shaking his head.

* * *

_"Did I see that right?"_ the radio questioned as the guards listened. _"Hold on, folks, we're just waiting for the referee's official call, but..."_ Tenzin approached their table, _"I-I think this replacement player could be ... No, there's no way!"_

"Pardon me, everyone, have you seen Korra and Takeshi this evening? They're not in their room." Tenzin asked, walking up to the bewildered guards.

_"You've gotta be kidding me! She's the Avatar, folks!"_ Shiro exclaimed through the radio, making a female guard one that had taken a sip of her drink immediately spit it out over the guard opposite of her. _"Playing in a pro-bending match!"_ Tenzin's eyebrows twitched in anger and his face slightly turned red. _"Can you believe that?"_

"I'll get them myself!" he yelled in anger.

"..." the three guards looked at each other before the female finally asked, "He does know that Right-san took Oogi, right?"

"RIGHT!-!-!-!"

"Now he does," the guard to her left chuckled.

* * *

"The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends water!" the ref said with his hand raised.

The Platypus Bears raised their hands in protest, "Awww."

"Don't protest. Alex Kiyoshi-Ryder, the woman who created this sport, made this rule in the first few months; 'The Avatar is allowed to play, so long as he or she only bends with one element. Furthermore, that one element can only be the element that his or her teammates cannot bend,'" the referee scolded.

That's when Takeshi saw it. Now he knew he wasn't seeing things. Sand _did_ drop from their uniforms. They must have a contract with Imagin. Mai-Lin noticed it too, but they couldn't do anything yet, not until the team did something to provoke them. The bell signaled to resume the match and the Platypus Bear earthbender stomped the ground and raised an earth coin, as the other Platypus Bears also directed their attacks in the same direction as the coin.

"This girl may be the Avatar, but she's no Pro-Bender and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness!" Shiro informed over the mike.

Korra deflected the coins with a water whip, as well as the fire blast and water bullet. She nimbly back flipped under another coin and water attack, before she crossed her arms before her face to protect herself from a fire blast.

"They're giving her their best, and her best ain't good enough to stop it!"

The Platypus Bears launched another wave of attacks. at Korra. Korra got hit in the side by a fire blast, knocked out of balance by an earth coin in the stomach, and thrown back by a water blast against the head. The attacks forced Korra over the edge and into the drink.

"Aaaaand she's in the drink." Shiro declared.

Korra swam underwater toward the platform. She soon emerged from the water. While taking a breather, she looked up as a shadow falls over her to reveal Tenzin standing there with an angry expression. Beside him, Right sniffled as he cried waterfall tears, a large bump on his noggin.

"I got hit by Tenny!" Right whined.

"Oh, hey, Tenzin! I thought you didn't like coming to these matches!" Korra chucked nervously as she climbed out.

"Once again, you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island! Let's go." he ordered.

Tenzin turned and started to walk away, but was halted by Korra's shout out of, "No! I'm kind of in the middle of something."

Tenzin slowly turned around to face her, "I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient," he became angry, "but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come backto the temple right now!" he finished pointing down to emphasize his words.

"Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending?" she said angrily. "You know, I'm beginning to think there's a reason I haven't been able to learn it! Because, maybe, I don't even need it! Takeshi is a better teacher then you! He knows how to handle a situation. He understands and respects my limits. His training is more better for me than your airbending!" she then pointed at Right, "And Right has been a great teacher, too! Whiel he hasn't been able to help me with Airbending, he's been helping me invent new ways to fight with my other elements!"

"What?! That is a ludicrous suggestion!" he exclaimed pointing at her. "The Avatar needs to learn airbending! It's not optional!"

"No! _This_ is what I need to learn! Modern styles of fighting!" she argued, pointing at the arena.

"She's got a point, Tenny."

"Being the Avatar isn't all about fighting, Korra!" Tenzin said as he slightly leaned toward her. "When will you learn that?"

"He's got a point, Korry."

"BUTT OUT OF THIS!"

"Yes, bosses...!" Right whimpered from the shout they gave him.

"I have a match to go finish." Korra snorted.

"Oi! Korra!" Korra glanced at Right as he tapped the side of his head, "Believe in winning. I can see it...your team winning."

Korra nodded with a small, grateful smile. Korra walked away from Tenzin to a nearby elevator and rode it back up. Before Tenzin left, he looked to the stands and saw Takeshi next to Alex. The sight of her sent shivers through his body. But he then realizedthe intense look at the opposite side from Korra. Something was going on. He looked at Right, who had put his hand on Tenzin's shoulder while he looked up at the Platypus Bears while dialing a number on his phone.

"The Platypus Bears win round two!" Shiro declared while Tenzin turned and exited the arena, Right following, "Round three!"

The moment the bell rang, the Platypus Bears immediately started their offensive.

"The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers! They're corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar's rescue! And boy, does she need it!" Shiro said.

The waterbender of the opposing team raised water from the grate in front of him and bended it away as he advanced and repeated the attack. Bolin had crossed his arms in front of his chest to defend himself against the first water attack. He retaliated by throwing an earth coin, but was forced to raise another coin in front of him to defend himself against the incoming second water blast. Meanwhile, the firebender attacked Mako, who attempted to retaliate but was unsuccessful just like his brother. The two brothers were on the defensive as the two opposing benders drove them into the corner of zone one, against the railing. Mako and Bolin where being showered by water streams, which forced them to remain in the corner. The Platypus Bears earthbender and firebender launched their attacks keeping the Fire ferrets busy. The waterbender directed one water blast after the other at Mako and Bolin, locking them in the corner, while Korra was constantly put on the defensive by fire and earth attacks.

Tenzin headed down an exit. As the crowd cheered, he turned around with Right smirking. Korra dodged another earth coin, but was hit by a water blast and was then pushed into the second zone by it, where she caught an earth coin with a water whip and threw it away. Tenzin sighed while covering his eyes with his hand at that moment the buzzer sounded, signaling that Korra was been pushed back into zone three.

"Come on, Korra-chan. You need to imagine your victory," Right whispered.

"Looks like the Avatar's pro-bending debut is going to be cut short! She's been pushed back to zone three, and the water is calling her name!"

Korra's nearly fell over the edge of the arena. She dodged an earth coin and regained her balance. Korra flickered with anger and determination.

"Come on, Korra." Takeshi whispered.

"Korra..." Mai-Lin whispered in worry.

"It's only a matter of time before..." Shiro started to say but Korra did something unexpected.

Korra took an airbender stance and dodged the three opposing players' attacks in the method she was taught to pass the fan obstacles in her airbending training, changing direction at a moment's notice. As projectiles passed her left and right she inwardly smiled, Takeshi and Right were right. All she needed was the right muse and imagine her victory.

"Hold the phone! Stop the presses! She's still in the game, folks! And she's moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden, the Platypus Bears' strikes are only striking air!"

The opposing firebender gave an annoyed by this sudden change as he and his teammates attacked again. Korra, however, nimbly dodged their attacks. Tenzin turned around to see Korra using airbending techniques that surprised him.

"How about that?" he mused.

"Knew she'd do it," Right smirked, tapping the side of his head, "She's seeing it. Her victory against this assault."

The Platypus Bear team started to look tired, and their attacks lacked their previous power. A water blast made its way toward Mako and Bolin, who readied themselves to get hit. However, before the blast could make contact, the water lost momentum and fell to the ground.

"The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy!" Shiro said with excitement.

Mako and Bolin wasted no time to counter. Mako promptly began attacking them, directing quick fire blasts at the opposing earthbender, and was soon aided by his brother's earthbending. The Platypus Bears earthbender got pushed back by a coin, and the waterbender got knocked off his feet by a water and fire combo. Korra spun rapidly around building up momentum to charge her water bullet. The Platypus Bears where put on the defensive and got hammered by the strong attacks of the Fire Ferrets. Mako directed three blasts at the other team, the waterbender got hit by every one of them and knocked back several zones, into the water. The earthbender took a hit from an earth coin and stumbled back, several water and fire attacks pushed him backward, all the way into the water. The last remaining player got hit by two water blasts and tumbled over edge, joining his other two teammates while making the bell ring several times.

"Knockout!" Shiro yelled.

"Woohoo!" Tenzin yelled with an uncharacteristically excited look, pointing both index fingers at the arena and pumps his fists, jumping for joy.

As he looked around, he noticed that the nearby spectators are all eyeing him. Right slapped his knee in laughter as Alex, in the Box Seats, smirked. Tenzin quickly recovered his dignity, straightening his outfit and walking away with a solemn expression.

"The Fire Ferrets come from waaay behind and steal the win! What an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I can not believe it!"

Korra looked around joyfully. Bolin smiled as he posed and pretentiously put his hand behind his ears to listen to the applause. Korra approached him and they high-five each other.

"Hahaha, yeah! Yes!" they both cheered.

Korra and Bolin smiled broadly at an approaching Mako.

"Korra ... What can I say? You really came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks ... You are a natural." he said apologetically.

Bolin turned to wave at the crowd, continuing his posing to better hear the applause.

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves." Korra replied.

"Wait. Something's happening with the Platypus bears." Shiro informed, making the team turn to face their previous opponents.

The Platypus bears stood at the opposite end, each one soaking wet.

"We will not lose to you!" the leader yelled and sand burst out from the three of them and three Kijin appeared.

The first one looked like some kind of magma monster but with tentacles coming out of its back. The second was yellow with cracks across a rocky body and two hammers for hands. The third and final one was greenish blue with tentacle hair and sharks for hands. Korra's eyes widened in shock.

"Kaijin." she said, panicking with Boling and Mako.

"Uh oh! Bad **Imagin**!" Bolin yelped.

"Damn. I thought that I was just seeing things," Mako growled.

"Wait! Looks like the Head Lady of Pro-Bending, Alex Kiyoshi-Ryder herself, is doing something," Shiro said as a stone bridge appeared from the seats to the arena.

Takeshi jumped on it and slid down the bridge fast before diving into a role onto the arena with a belt in hand. Mai-Lin came up and stood next to him.

"Mai-Lin, what are you doing?" Bolin asked.

"Helping." she replied before a black leather jacket was thrown to Bolin.

"Hold onto it while we deal with these rejects." Takeshi said, holding up a belt with a circular train track-themed emblem in the center with four button on the side.

Korra ushered the other two away from Takeshi and Mai-Lin.

"Folks, I don't know what's happening, but I think that we've got an interesting show for you tonight." Shiro narrated.

"Mai-Lin. You ready, lass?" Takeshi asked.

"Yeah, been looking forward to fighting with you." she replied, holding her Ranger Key up.

Glass shattered in the roof as a black and red blur shot through it. The black part seemed to be the front half of a motorcycle, yet the wheel was turned clockwise 90 degrees from the normal position. The red part was a bulky pair of wings with a rocket on the back. The vehicle landed on the stone bridge before the rider got off it. The figure was a boy around Takeshi's age with shaggy black hair underneath a white fedora. He wore a white vest with a red tie and black button shirt. He walked along the bridge, the light reflecting off his white slacks and black formal shoes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's **Simon Ryder**!" Shiro shouted in shock.

"You're the guy Saito advised me to see about the Riders with GaiaMemories," Takeshi realized.

"Ah. Glad you know me," Simon smirked, "My big brother called me about Imagin in the area, so hope you don't mind me dropping in."

Takeshi smiled with Mai-Lin. Takeshi swung the belt around his waist so fast that the end connected to the buckle. He then pressed the top red button and a loud electronic sound began. In the audience, a figure in a heavy jacket and baggy hat grinned before the clothes dropped to the floor as a yellow sphere of energy shot towards Takeshi.

"Henshin." he said before waving the card he had in his hand over the front of the buckle.

**=SWORD FORM=**

The sphere entered his body before energy covered Takeshi, forming a new Rider.

It was a black jumpsuit that covered his entire body. His arms and legs up to the elbows and knees were silver with the fingers black. The silver on his knees extended upwards a bit. The sides of his belt sported four pieces that resembled parts to a train. The shoulders and torso all had train track designs with silver plating on the sides of the 'tracks.' His helmet was a solid white with a train track going down the back and up and over to his chin. His mouth was covered in a silver face guard resembling the grill on the front of trains. the eyes were a solid black. The sides of his head had gold bars.

The sound of a train's whistle echoed as a red 'peach' slid down and over the mask. The tip rose up before splitting down the middle, becoming a new mask while revealing the 'tracks' on his mask had turned gold. Six pieces of armor, four red and silver and two gold and black, spun around him. The red and silver parts attached to the shoulders and the sides of the 'tracks' on his torso as the black and gold slid onto the sides of the 'tracks' on his back. The armor flashed red as a small pulse of energy came off him. The armored warrior just chuckled as he connected the two parts on his left hip, revealing a heart/peach design on one side. He tossed it up into the air and grabbed the remaining two parts. He connected the four parts together to resemble the bottom half of a sword. A red blade extended from it.

**"Ore..."** Den-O pointed at himself with his free hand's thumb before his posed, **"...Sanjou!"**

Simon pulled out a red device shaped like an 'L.' He put it on the middle of his waist and a silver belt formed, the red device becoming the buckle. The left hip sported a red USB slot like the red device had while the right hip had a back USB slot. Removing his fedora, Simon adopted a cold, stern look. He then pulled out a black GaiaMemory with a skull in the shape of an 'S' on it.

**=SKULL!=**

"**Henshin**!" Simon declared before inserting the GaiaMemory into the **LostDriver** and flicked it open.

**=SKULL!=**

The same energy that made W's armor formed over Simon. Instead of a half-and-half Rider, though, was all black. His shoulders, chest, wrists, and ankles all sported silver material resembling ribs while his mask/helmet was a silver skull with black 'bug eyes.' The sound of something carving itsef against metal echoed as a crack formed in the helmet in the form of an 'S.' The Rider put his hat back on as a white, tattered scarf formed on his neck to finish the transformation. He then pulled out a second GaiaMemory with a train and a train track making a 'T' in it.

**=TRAIN!=**

Skull inserted the GaiaMemory into the extra red slot and pressed a button on it.

**=SKULL! PLUS TRAIN!=**

The melody erupted from the belt once more, but the sound from Den-O's Terminal Buckle was included. More energy covered parts of Skull's body. His legs were covered in armor resembling the cars of a train with the backs of his feet sporting two train wheels. His lower arms were covered in armor resembling train engines with his fists still sticking out while his torso gained the front of a locomotive between his 'ribs.'

"**Saa...**" Skull-Train slowly posed the same way W did, "**Omae wo tsumi o kazoero (Now...Count up your sins).**"

_"Never saw him do that before,"_ Takeshi noted.

"I upgraded the LostDriver with a GaiaMemory Adaptation Slot to let me change forms," Skull explained.

"Since we're all using trains, might as well go with a Ressha Sentai," Mai-Lin smirked before pulling out a silver and white flip-phone themed after a dragon's head.

She flipped it open, revealing a key slot in the upper half. Mai-Lin quickly inserted the key into the slot and pressed the 'CALL' button on it. The key instantly turned itself and was absorbed into the device.

"**Sentai Shift**!" Mai-Lin declared.

**=SUPER SENTAI TA-MA-SHII!=**

A wave of blue flames engulfed Mai-Lin before dispersing. In her place stood a figure in a black bodysuit with slim white armor over that. Den-O looked at her with a tilted head. For Momotaros, it was the first time he actually seen a girl wear the armor. For Takeshi, he noted the armor was slim and meant more for speed and agility than defensive capabilities and seemed more like a fox-like armor than dragon-like...or was it a perfect blend of the two and he just couldn't see it?

"**Tamashii Sentai SentaiSoul**," the figure stated calmly before pressing '0-3-8' and 'CALL' on her device, "**SentaiShifter**. **Shift On**."

**=RESSHA SENTAI! TO-Q-GER!=**

SentaiSoul calmly put the SentaiShifter on her left lower arm. It glowed before changing into a strange black and green device with a bar on the top and three buttons on the inner side. In her free hand, a model train engine appeared in it. She pressed the button closest to her on the device and raised the bar.

**=TRANSFORMING! PLEASE STAY BEHIND THE WHITE LINE=**

_"White line?"_ Takeshi repeated before a white line appeared before SentaiSoul and made the three charging Imagin skid to a halt and run back behind it.

_**"Watch out! Get back!"**_the lava-themed Imagin shouted before noticing the Same Imagin was still there, _**"Gah! Oi! Get back here!"**_

The Same Imagin noticed the white line and ran behind it with the other two Imagin. Takeshi sweatdropped in the Den-O armor as Sword Form facepalmed. Skull-Train chuckled softly as SentaiSoul inserted the train into the top of her device.

"**TO-Q Change!**" SentaiSoul declared.

She reeled her fist back, the now-free hand over it. She then punched ahead, using her free hand to close the 'gate' on her device. An energy copy shot out of the To-Q Changer, creating a checkered pair of crossing tracks, connected together by a black and white ring. It spun around once before connecting to her body, changing her attire. She now wore a white bodysuit with the design going across her upper body, the ring on her left breast with a '7' in it. She sported black boots and gloves with silver bands on them and a silver belt with a train pass as her buckle. The energy train blew its whistle as it raced around her helmet/mask once, forming a white helmet themed after the train with a black piece sporting a white '7' in it. A black visor then formed before train tracked circled her helmet, covering the visor and becoming one with it. Giggling, she spread her arms out as she stood in what Takeshi could recall as a stance preachers would normally assume in prayers.

**=TO-Q NANAGOU! TO-Q NANAGOU!=**

"**Imaginative Victory!**" ToQYangou declared, "**Ressha Sentai! TOQGER!**" she then giggled, "**Departing now! Full Speed ahead!**"

"Amazing folks! For those of you at Radios and not televisions at the moment, we are witnessing the revealing of not only the Avatar's Right Sword and Shield, but also the Avatar's Left Sword and Shield!" Shiro exclaimed, "Furthermore, we have a three-on-three match-up between three Imagin Kaijin and the combined might of two Kamen Riders and the Super Sentai!"

"Heh-heh. Time for you to see it, Korra-chan," Korra looked to her left to see Tenzin and Right approach, Right smirking, "The power of Imagination."

"..._She's_ SentaiSoul?" Mako blinked twice.

"So cool," Bolin awed, stars in his eyes.

"Heh. I think I'm gonna like being friends with her," Korra smirked, crossing her arms under her bosom, as Alex discreetly rang the bell.

"And there's the bell!" Shiro declared as the three Imagin and two Kamen Riders and ToQGer charged, "And ToQYangou makes the first move with pulling her sword out and delivering two slashes to the Same Imagin! Nearby, Skull-Train in making tracks around the Golem Imagin as the Golem Imagin keeps sending rocks at him in rapid-fire. Den-O charges in and delivers a vicious upppercut to the last Imagin. Though, I'm unsure of what kind of Imagin it is, I do know that Den-O has jumped into the air and slashed it across its waist, knocking the Imagin to the second zone of the Pro-Bending Arena!"

Den-O landed and moved into a role as the lava Imagin jumped him. Den-o brought his sword up to block the incoming attack.

_"Yo, Momo, just to let you know; you damage my body in any way, prepare for a world of hurt,"_ Takeshi advised to Momotaros.

**"Got it,"** Den-o nodded as he kicked the Imagin in the gut, **"And don't call me 'Momo,' you baka-yaro! I am not a lemur!"**

The Imagin went flying and landed in zone three. The referee had no idea what to do as this wasn't a proper game, so he just stayed at his post, watching. ToQYangou was in a close fight with the liquid Imagin with her **ToQBlaster** in **Kirimasu (Sword Mode)**, but the Same Imagin formed its own sword and the two tired to square off in a sword on sword brawl.

Skull-Train pressed his attack on the Golem Imagin, who was incredibly hard to take down due to its hard exterior. Landing a few punches on it did little to it other than push it back. As the Golem swung a heavy punch at him, which Skull-Train ducked, the Kamen Rider was hit by an incoming kick which he didn't see. While the three where fighting, Shiro was commentating nonstop on the action. As Den-O fought against the Lava Imagin, Momotaros was getting combat tactics from Takeshi. He found it annoying and helpful at the same time.

**"Grrrrrrrr...!-!-! ENOUUUUGH!-!-!-!"** Den-O roared before he grabbed the Imagin by the shoulders and rammed his head into the Imagin's head, **"Oi! That's enough, outta you, you Baka-Yaro! I fight my own way, dammit! This anger...puts me at an even high climax than before!"** with that, he charge at the Imagin, **"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"**

**"Seems you're running out of steam,"** the Golem Imagin smirked at Skull-Train.

"...One: I thought the first case I would ever have would be easy. Two: Because I rushed in, nine officers died. Three: This city...cried that night," Skull-Train slowly spoke.

**"Eh? What are you saying?"** the Golem Imagin asked as Skull-Train removed his Train Memory and reverted to Skull.

"I am counting up my sins; remembering what I need to do," Skull informed, "Now...Count up your sins."

The Golem Imagin growled before swinging its fist at Skull. Skull caught it with one hand before catching the other fist. The 'ribs' on his torso began to spread out as a dark purple energy came out of the chest, forming a giant energy skull. The 'skull' let out a roaring screech, making the Golem Imagin back away in startlement. As the skull floated into the air, Skull jumped into the air and inserted the Train Memory into the black USB slot.

**=TRAIN - MAXIMUM DRIVE=**

"**Skull Railing**," Skull informed coldly before punching the energy skull.

The energy skull transformed into a steam locomotive with the front replaced with a menacing skull face. The skull train 'bellowed before ramming into the Golem Imagin, causing it to blow up. Nearby, ToQYangou stabbed the ground before her with a red sword themed after a rail. The stab point glowed before a rail made of energy zipped out of it and wrapped aroun dthe Same Imagin, binding it. Her blade glowing bright red, ToQYangou charged and delivered three slashes on the Same Imagin.

"Time to link up!" ToQYangou cheered before a blue blaster weapon, a pink and silver clawed weapon, a yellow signal hammer weapon, and a green axe weapon combined with her sword, forming a bazooka, "**Gattai Hassha Hō Renketsu Bazūka (Combination Departure Cannon Connection Bazooka)**!" she then held up a silver Ressha with a lightning-themed clear middle before putting it into the bazooka, "Time to go fishing!"

**=THE TRAIN IS DEPARTING!=**

"**Urashimatarou Ranbow Rush!**" ToQYangou declared as she pulled the trigger.

**=DEPARTING FULL SPEED AHEAD!=**

The Energy Ressha raced along the 'track' it was put on before turning into energy in the 'tunnel' at the end. Exiting the 'tunnel' wasn't the Energy Ressha, but a sphere of energy that raced along an energy track that struck the bound Same Imagin. Suddenly, the Same Imagin was holding a statue of a turtle with a large beard. It multiplied until the Same Imagin was carrying a large pile of them, roughly the size of a small hill.

**"I really don't get it,"** the Same Imagin admitted.

"Me neither," Korra couldn't help but agree as Right laughed with a DON before the Same Imagin was crushed under the weight of the statues as they exploded.

**=FULL CHARGE=**

Den-O tossed his Rider Pass to the side after scanning the emblem on his Terminal Buckle. Red electricity raced out of the buckle and into his sword's hilt. The blade glowed before shooting into the air.

**"Hissatsu! Ore no Hissatsu Waza! Part 5!"** Den-O roared out.

With that, Den-O swung his blade in a diagonal slash to the right, striking the Imagin. Den-O then swung from the diagonal left, hitting it with a second slash. The blade spun high into the air as Den-O held the hilt with both hands above his head. He proceeded to do a vertical slash and the blade cut him in two. The Lava Imagin sparked before exploding.

"And that's three!" Shiro declared, "They've done it, folks! They-wait a minute! Something's happening!"

_"The Second Life?"_ Takeshi pondered as the explosion of the Lava Imagin retreated back into the Imagin before it transformed, becoming a massive white moth-like creature with bat-like wings.

"A **Gigandeath Heaven!**" Shiro shouted as the berserk Imagin screeched and flew through the roof, letting the three fighters use their arms to block the glass that fell.

**"I've got this,"** Den-O growled.

The sound of his belt echoed in the air before Den-O jumped off the side of the arena. A portal appeared with tracks coming out of it. A sleek electric train raced out of the portal, the front of the train resembling Sword Form's DenKamen. The front opened between the red parts, letting Den-O land on a motocycle that acted as the controls for the train. Clenching the Rider Pass tightly, Den-O inserted the pass into a slot on his vehicle. Outside, the DenLiner raced into the sky, going after the Gigandeath Heaven. It began to shoot needles from its lower body, yet DenLiner continued to avoid the shots. The front opened up to reveal a laser blaster on the top of the engine part of it. The cart behind it opened to reveal a dog head. The second cart opened to expose a monkey with two energy barrles at its sides while the third revealed a red bird. The bird shot off and began to slice through the stingers flying at DenLiner as the monkey began to toss energy spheres and missiles came from the dog's mouth.

**"Come on! Get that bastard!"** Sword Form snapped at DenLiner.

The laser weapon on the top of DenLiner charged up with red energy before firing the laser at the Gigandeath Heaven, piercing it and creating a small explosion that DenLiner raced through, blowing its whistle.

* * *

Back on Air Temple Island later that night, the moon was perched high in the sky behind the tower. To the side a group of people people started repairing the airbending gates as Korra approached Tenzin, who watched over the Air Acolytes as they placed new gates in place of the ones that Korra destroyed, Right helping them with his Deer-Cat companion. Tenzin glanced back and turned.

"I'm really sorry...about everything I said," Korra apologized, pointing at herself, "I was really frustrated with myself, and I took it out on you." she said gesturing to her. "Takeshi may help, but even he knows how much pumped-up rage I have."

"Well he does know more than I do, same with Right as much as I hate to admit it. I think I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine." Tenzin replied.

"No hard feelings?" Korra asked.

"Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonightm" he said gesturing with his finger to emphasize his words, "You moved just like an Airbender!"

That shocked her. "Wait ..." her tone became joyful. "You stayed and watched?"

"I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the perfect teaching tool for you."

Korra then suddenly turned around, and backed up a few paces while jogging in place. "I'll see you tomorrow for airbending practice, bright and early!" she said while she started jogging away while waving. "And, by the way, I kinda permanently joined the Fire Ferrets and we're playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks!"

Tenzin gave a look surprise. He sighed heavily while lowering his head. At the Pro-bending Arena, Mako sat on the window ledge, gazing across the bay at Air Temple Island. Bolin was nearby, getting ready to head back home with Alex. Korra sat at her window in Air Temple Island, looked at the arena while she wore a smile. Takeshi sat at the edge of the Island with Momotros fishing. Momotaros, however, wasn't too happy about this.

**"Oi! Why am I even doing this?!"** Momotaros demanded.

"It helps with patience, for one," Takeshi noted.

**"Urusei! I can be patient if I want to!"** Momotaros aruged, **"I spent a week once in a tent outside Nia's sweet shop to get the first of her new pudding recipes!"**

"...Really?"

**"Of course! Pudding is a god's food, after all!"** Momotaros snorted, **"That Music-Yaro Brook didn't agree, though. ****_Tea_****? Really? Tch. Next time I see him, I'll kick his ass!"**

"..." _'I really should tell him that he has no ass because he's a skeleton,'_ Takeshi sweatdropped before his line tugged, "Oh! Got one!"


	2. notice

**Hi guys sorry about the delay it's just that my cat had to be put down recently and i've been on holiday. I have also been working on other projects and this one is co authored by Gammatron so I have to wait until he does his bit so that I can do my bit. Also the updates will take around a month to do which is why it's taking so long to update so sorry about that.**


End file.
